Keep Your Enemies Closer
by SaraHHH
Summary: Back on hold yet again! Three people live together two of them are married,will the old saying three's a crowd ring true?
1. Waiting

Stephanie was sitting in her apartment, she was waiting for her husband to come home, he was due 2 hours ago she was getting a little bit worried. She sat in front of the empty room. It was becoming a habit him coming in late, then acting like nothing had happened. Stephanie headed for the cupboard and grabbed herself a bottle of wine, he said that he would make it up to her and they would have a romantic meal. 'Yeah fat chance that would happen' thought Stephanie.

"What are you still doing up"

That was Hunter he was living with them, he was 2 years older than Stephanie and good friends with her Husband. Stephanie wasn't to keen on having to share there house with someone else, but her Husband insisted on this.

"I'm waiting for Shawn" Said Stephanie pouring the wine into her glass.

"Well you know he won't be back till morning"

"Will you fuck off already" Snapped Stephanie, she didn't mean to be so rude she just got sick of waiting, for Shawn to come home half the night.

"You know what fuck you too" Said Hunter slamming the door, since he'd moved in they didn't seem to be able to get along.

Stephanie played with the wine class watching the contents move around, she was so tired she could feel her eyes shutting, but she was going to confront her Husband no matter what time he came in. She continued to finish of the bottle, she thought she better stop she was already feeling light headed, and she was in no state to argue she took a look at the clock it read 3:45am.

"Fucking asshole" muttered Stephanie she made her way to her room, and flopped on the bed soon after she was asleep.

It was the next morning, Stephanie looked at the Digital clock it was 9am, and she got out of bed hoping that Shawn was back, he was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning Hun" Said Shawn giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't morning Hun me" mocked Stephanie "where the hell where you last night"

"I'm sorry I had to work overtime" Said Shawn, he worked the nightshift he was a Security Guard.

"Well next time maybe you could call I was up till 4am waiting for you" Said Stephanie softening up a bit, she was too tired to argue with him.

"I promise I will Hun" Said Shawn giving her a kiss on the lips "Anyway I best be off I've got a few things to take care off"

Shawn left as Stephanie went to get a glass of water, she sat down on the Sofa still tired after staying up last night, and the bottle of wine she consumed didn't help either.

"Where looking rough today" Joked Hunter he had that cocky grin on his face, how Stephanie would love to knock it right of him

"At least I don't sleep around" Said Stephanie returning a cocky smirk of her own.

"Oh that is just too funny" Said Hunter sarcastically, Hunter opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal, and he poured it into a bowl and joined her on the Sofa.

Stephanie and Hunter just didn't get along, and he had been living with them for 3 months. Since the moment he moved in they didn't get along, Stephanie saw him as an arrogant womanising prick, he was known to love them and leave them. Shawn had told Stephanie about his antics, Stephanie was none to impressed. Hunter saw Stephanie as an uptight bitch, she was always snarling at him Hunter didn't even do anything, he wondered what her problem was, Stupid Bitch, the phone rang. Stephanie went to answer it.

"Hello" Said Hunter beating her to the phone "Oh hey what's up…..yeah I'll be over in about half an hour…….ok bye"

"One of your whores again" Said Stephanie coldly

"At least I get action" Said Hunter smirking

Though Stephanie hated to admit it, he was right she and Shawn hadn't made love for so long, he was always working and it was hard to be alone with Hunter living with them. Hunter went to his room to get ready; he slipped on a pair of pants and shirt.

"I'll be back later" Said Hunter leaving

"Yeah whatever" Muttered Stephanie under her breath, she was glad to get some peace for a while. These are the times when she wished her and Shawn where together, instead he was out like he didn't give a fuck about there marriage. Whether Stephanie wanted to admit it or not, there Marriage was in trouble neither one would face up to it.

Stephanie went to grab a bottle of wine from the cupboard that seemed to be the only thing that seems good in her life, even if she woke up in the morning feeling horrible. Just to have her problems go away, was all she needed to get her through. Some would say she was turning into an alcoholic, but she stopped giving a damn what people thought of her a long time ago.

Hunter stood in front of her house; he didn't know what he was doing anymore. Lately all he seemed to be doing was screwing the first woman he saw, yes he had always liked his women but recently things where changing, he was getting bored with the same old shit every weekend. He'd go to a bar pick up a woman and get laid, maybe it was time he grew up. God if his Mom knew the way he acted she would freak, she didn't want her Son to turn into a whore.

Hunter took one last look at her house, he knew later on he would kick himself, but if he didn't turn back now he never would.

"Hi Hun" Said Shawn kissing her on the lips

"Hey"

"What's the matter" Asked Shawn

"Nothing I'm fine" Stephanie crossed her arms not looking at Shawn.

"Well then if everything is ok, then I guess you won't mind if I do this" Shawn grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom; he laid her on the bed and took his tie of. He got on top of her and began kissing her, while at the same time undressing her, he worked his way down to her neck sucking on her flesh, while his hands roamed where they pleased, up her top touching her breasts, Stephanie began unbuttoning his shirt, she slipped it off and put her hands on his hairy chest . Shawn pulled away when he heard the door shut, he got up and began to button his shirt up, it seemed her and Shawn would never get to be alone.


	2. Interruptions

"Hey Hunter what are you doing back" Asked Shawn still fixing his shirt.

"I didn't go" Said Hunter nervously

"Oh I see had enough of her pussy huh" Joked Shawn, Hunter smiled at that comment.

Stephanie came out from the bedroom, she could kill Hunter for his timing that was the first time her and Shawn had got close in ages, and she wondered why he was back so early, had he finished screwing his whore already.

"Oh Hunter there's some dinner in the oven" Said Shawn sitting down on the Sofa, Hunter took his jacket off and grabbed a plate; he then dished out some food and sat on the chair next to the sofa. Stephanie wished now she had poisoned the leftovers, or at least spat in them, why did Hunter have to ruin everything for her. Did he do it on purpose? She knew he hated her, but it was a mutual thing between them. He thought she was an uptight bitch, and she thought he was an arrogant prick.

"So have you done anything today Hunter?" Asked Shawn

"Nope" Said Hunter eating his dinner

Stephanie thought he could at least have some manners and eat at the table; then again he was probably doing this to spite her. An hour later and Shawn was getting ready for work, he was working the night shift, he put his jacket and cap on, and headed towards the living room.

"Alright I'm off to work" Said Shawn giving his wife a kiss on the lips "Love you"

"Later Hunter" Shouted Shawn as he headed off to work.

Once again Stephanie and Hunter where all alone in the house, she wished she could spend more time with Shawn, but it just didn't seem to be possible anymore. With him working nights, maybe if Hunter was more tolerable, she might talk to him, but there was no way they would ever get along. The man was ruining her marriage, before Hunter moved in they where going to start a family, however things changed so suddenly. Stephanie never quite found out what actually happened to Hunter, all she knew was that Shawn is too stupid to see the real Hunter.

"Is there anything else on" Asked Stephanie

No" Said Hunter

"Well you're always watching Football, can't you find something better to watch"

"Well I'd watch the Spice channel, but I don't want you to get all embarrassed seeing yourself on TV" Said Hunter cockily

"Oh now Hunter you see there's only one slut in this room, and that's you" Said Stephanie confidently "I mean you'd stick your dick in anything"

Hunter was about to say something until the phone rang, this time Stephanie answered.

"Hello…..who is this? Oh you want Hunter" Said Stephanie noticing Hunter was shaking his head, this was just too much fun, and she wanted to make him squirm. "Yeah he's here hold on……it looks like you may be getting lucky tonight" Said Stephanie sarcastically. Hunter snatched the phone of her, cursing under his breath.

"Hey babe" Said Hunter trying to sound enthusiastic

"I thought you where coming over?"

"Aw look I'm sorry, I had a lot of things to do, I've been worked off my feet babe" Said Hunter charming her, Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

"Well are you doing anything now?" Asked the woman seductively

"Babe you no if I could be there I would, I'm just a bit busy right now, I'll call you ok"

"Well……ok" Said the woman sounding disappointed, Hunter put the phone down.

"Why the fuck did you do that" Said Hunter angrily

"Do what…. I'm not going to lie to someone; I mean I thought you wanted an easy lay"

"Why do you always have to be such a Bitch?"

"Because I'm sick of you treating people like shit" Shouted Stephanie

"All you had to do was one simple thing, and you screwed that up, no wonder Shawn doesn't want you anymore" Shouted Hunter going to his room, the door slammed with a thud against the frame.

That was low blow, Hunter knew that her and Shawn where having problems, but for him to say it really hurt. She knew she pissed him off, but he did have to kick her when she was down. She knew he had a quick temper, which showed through tonight. Stephanie got up and poured herself a glass of wine, her hand was still shaking, she consumed the glass in one, feeling the liquid burn her throat. Stephanie made her way to the bedroom, she got undressed and slipped under the covers waiting for Shawn, he was the only man who she felt safe with.

Shawn came home it was nearly 3:30am; he'd worked for god knows how many hours he was tired. For the money he got he wondered if it was worth it. Shawn hung his jacket up, and took his cap of, he headed to bed expecting Stephanie to be asleep, he was too tired to put out tonight. He opened the door noticing she was curled up in a ball, her cheeks where tear stained; Shawn didn't know what had happened though. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon; he sat down on the bed stroking her face.

"What's the matter Hun" Said Shawn softly

"Hunter" Shawn was confused

"What has he done" Asked Shawn

"He's such an asshole" Said Stephanie, Shawn still didn't know what was wrong.

"You're not really making much sense sweetie" Said Shawn rubbing her back.

"He thinks I'm a bitch, and you don't love me I hate him Shawn" Said Stephanie

"Sweetie you know that's not true I love you" Said Shawn kissing her cheek. "Hunter has been through a lot you know, more than you could imagine, I know he has a bit of a temper, but he's not a bad guy he's a good person deep down."

"So that makes it ok to treat me like shit" Shouted Stephanie

"Honey I never said that" Said Shawn calmly

"Well it certainly sounds like it, why don't you go and fuck off to your boyfriend" Shouted Stephanie

"Steph honey"

"Shawn just leave me alone" Shawn sighed he got up and left, he'd be taking the sofa tonight. Once Shawn had left, Stephanie went underneath the covers, she didn't mean to push Shawn away, however she was just sick of hearing how great Hunter was it made her sick. Did Shawn care about his wife anymore; apparently not Stephanie closed her eyes drifting of to sleep.


	3. Away

"You're leaving" Said Stephanie stunned by her Husbands bombshell

"Just for a few weeks, look some Guy has quit so there a man down, they need me"

"But how do you know it will only be a few weeks"

"Because they just need to find someone else, until then they want me transferred" Said Shawn.

"Where to"

"Chicago"

Stephanie folded her arms she couldn't believe Shawn would be leaving, this had ruined there plans, they where going to start a family, as soon as everything was settled at home. Stephanie knew there relationship was on shaky ground, that's why Stephanie wanted a Baby, she knew it would be a symbol of there love for one another. Shawn placed his hands on the top of her arms.

"Look I know you want to start a family and so do I, but this is only temporary, as soon as I get back we can start trying ok." Said Shawn smiling at his beautiful wife.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at her Husband, even though she hated him to leave, it meant when he comes back they can start trying for a Baby, something Stephanie had wanted for a while. Shawn and Stephanie had been married for 2 years, her parents weren't happy about her marrying at only 22, however Stephanie knew what she wanted then, and hasn't regretted it since. Shawn is everything she could have asked for, and now they where going to prove there love, by having a Baby and starting a family.

"So where are you staying?" Asked Stephanie heading into the kitchen

"Well they are going to provide accommodation for me, so it'll be like a hotel I guess"

Stephanie began to make dinner, while she asked Shawn about what would be happening, and when he would be leaving. Stephanie found out that Shawn would be transferred next week, meaning he would only be with her for a few days. Stephanie and Shawn turned around after hearing the door open; it was Hunter and some women, well more like a hooker in Stephanie's eyes. They walked through the door; it looked as though they'd been drinking.

"Hey what's up" Said Hunter "I'd like you to meet Trish…..my girlfriend"

Stephanie rolled her eyes the women had bleach blonde hair, a rather large chest that was almost bursting out of her top, a skirt that was too small, and high heeled boots. Stephanie figured she must have been a hooker, the way she was dressed typical trailer trash. Then again she looked like the kind of woman Hunter would go after, she noticed him looking at her rather large breasts, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Very nice to meet you" Said Shawn extending his hand "I'm Shawn and this is my beautiful wife Stephanie"

"Nice to meet you both" Said Trish looking at Stephanie coldly

"Can she stay for dinner?" Asked Hunter

"Yeah sure, why don't you both take a seat it will be ready soon" Smiled Shawn kissing his wife on the cheek.

The Dinner was soon ready, everyone sat down and tucked in to there food, mostly the conversation was about Shawn leaving, and learning more about Trish. Stephanie was none too impressed with Trish, not because of what she did for a living, which was being a waitress, but the cold stares Trish kept on giving Stephanie. After dinner the women sat on the Sofa, while Hunter and Shawn where in the kitchen washing up.

"Man have you seen the tits on Trish" Smirked Hunter

"Between you and me, yes how could you miss them?"

"Let me tell you something Shawn, tonight I'm gonna having some fun with them"

"Yeah but there not real, I mean there is no way she is that big" Laughed Shawn.

"It don't matter if there real or not, as long as they can please a Guy"

"I used to think that exact same way until I got married, then I realised there is such thing as inner beauty."

"What the fuck come on, if you had to choose between a big set of tits, or your wife what would you choose?" Smirked Hunter taking a sip of beer

"My wife of course"

Hunter just shook his head and began to laugh, he knew Shawn was all loved up, maybe Hunter will feel the same when he falls in love, though he didn't see that happening anytime soon. The men joined the women on the Sofa, as they all got to know each other better. Stephanie was starting to get annoyed by Trish, she found her more irritating than Hunter, so far today Hunter hadn't bothered her, he seemed more interested in Trish than anything else, or as Stephanie saw it her rather large chest.

"Right well we better head off to bed" Said Stephanie grabbing Shawn's hand, as they headed for the bedroom, shortly after Hunter and Trish went to his bedroom.

Hunter wasted little time, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. He sucked on her flesh, as he moved his hands up to her breasts, and began to squeeze then letting his fingers rub her nipples. Trish was enjoying Hunter's touch as she closed her eyes. Hunter let his tongue move lower to her collar bone, as he licked her skin. Hunter turned Trish to face him and began to remove her top, lifting it over her head, he squeezed her breasts again kissing her on the lips, he guided her towards the bed, stopping just as they hit the end. Hunter unhooked her Bra setting her breasts free. Hunter smirked to himself taking in her large chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and played with it, while his other hand squeezed her breast. Trish allowed Hunter to undo her skirt as it slid down her legs; he let his tongue travel down her body to her stomach, where he kissed her abdomen with his hot lips. He worked his fingers on her panties, as he slipped them to her ankles. Trish stepped out of them, while Hunter worked his way to her lips again. Trish lay down on top of the bed completely naked, as Hunter took in her petite frame making him harder. Hunter took of his shirt revealing his impressive physique; he unbuckled the belt on his pants, as he slipped them off along with his boxers. Hunter joined her on the bed, slipping his fingers in between her legs rubbing her, making her moan. Hunter began to grin, because he knew no woman could resist him, and his magic fingers. Hunter was ready for her, he grabbed a condom from his pocket, and luckily Shawn was nice enough to lend him one.

"Baby what are you doing?" Asked Trish still out of breath

"What do you mean?"

"Come on you can trust me baby" Said Trish rubbing his arm

There was no way Hunter was going to have sex with her without protection, he'd picked her up from a bar, who knows why she might have, yes he was reckless when picking up women, but when it came to safe sex he was very responsible, something his mother taught him when he was younger.

"Look I always wrap it up come on" Said Hunter

He slipped the condom on and coaxed her legs open, she may never use protection but Hunter wasn't that stupid, especially since he didn't know her very well. Hunter slipped inside of her and began rocking against her, he could see she hadn't been quite ready yet, so he slowed down a bit, when she started to get more used to his movements, he began to pick up the pace, as she moaned his name which was music to Hunter's ears.

Steph was laying awake, all she could hear was there moans and Trish screaming his name, Steph turned over to look at Shawn, who was fast asleep she couldn't believe he could sleep through it. Stephanie put the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noises.


	4. The Morning After

Stephanie lay awake in bed it was morning, and Stephanie didn't get much sleep last night. She was kept up by Hunter and Trish; apparently they thought it would be a wonderful idea to do it all night. Stephanie turned over looking at Shawn, he had his back to her it was only 7am; she knew Shawn would be getting up soon. Stephanie began to stroke his back, making patterns with her fingers on his skin. Shawn began to stir; he turned round to face Stephanie.

"Hey how long have you been awake" Asked Shawn still tired

"Not long" Lied Steph

Shawn smiled at her and took her in his arms, Stephanie rested her head on Shawn's chest, Steph could feel his chest rise up and down, while his hairs tickled her nose. Shawn had his arm on her lower back, as he held her close to him, they both started to drift off to sleep until the alarm went. Shawn groaned and sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Are you getting up Hun?" Asked Shawn

"In a sec"

Shawn tiredly made his way to the bathroom as he got ready for work; he was working days this week, which meant he could spend time with Steph in the evening. Shawn grabbed some breakfast his wife had prepared, as he sat at the table. Shawn ate a bowl of cereal, while Stephanie drank some orange juice.

"Well I best get off" Said Shawn looking at his watch "I'll see you later ok"

Shawn gave his wife a kiss and headed for work, Steph continued to sit there she felt so tired having very little sleep, she sat there in her black silky robe, letting the juice in her glass move freely around.

"Morning" Said Hunter, Stephanie was wondering why he was being so ok with her, usually he was a pig. Stephanie noticed he wasn't wearing anything apart from a pair of loose pants, that where hanging just above his waist. Stephanie tried not to look, but she had to admit he had a nice body.

"So where's Trish?" Asked Stephanie bringing the cold glass to her lips

"She's asleep"

"Ok" Said Stephanie sitting at the table, Hunter joined her, neither of them spoke to each other; however it was better than them arguing like usual. Stephanie finished her orange and made her way towards the bedroom, she didn't want Hunter gawking at her, both of them where wearing little clothing, 'who knows what he might do' thought Stephanie. Stephanie grabbed an outfit from her closet, today Stephanie was going to go out, she was sick of being the housewife that stayed at home all day, she wanted a life. Stephanie came out of the bedroom after about 30 minutes.

"Hunter I'm going shopping I'll be back later" Said Stephanie without glancing at him, she knew he was looking at her, Stephanie decided to put something sexy on. Obviously she had chosen well, Hunter may have been an ass, however he was still a man and no matter how much he despised her, he still felt the material in his pants get tighter just looked at her.

"Yeah later" Said Hunter, only just managing to get those words out of his mouth. Hunter couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so hot in that short skirt and her legs seemed to go on forever. Hunter was knocked out of his thoughts by Trish.

"Hey" Said Trish giving him a kiss, she placed her hand were he didn't want it to go. "Oooohhh you all ready for me"

Hunter felt her touch him through his pants, though it wasn't because he had seen Trish. Stephanie and her damn sexy outfit made him hard. 'Shit what am I saying, I hate that bitch' thought Hunter, not only that but he had a girlfriend, who was rubbing him making him even harder.

"Babe don't you have to go work" Said Hunter enjoying her touch

"We've got time" Said Trish straddling his lap, she began to kiss his neck, Hunter just let her do what she wanted, and there was no way he was going to turn down an invitation for sex.

A little while later Hunter opened his eyes it was 12 noon, he didn't even remember Trish leaving. Hunter shot out of bed he quickly; he searched around the room for his boxers slipping them on. Hunter was supposed to be getting work, since they didn't consider wrestling a proper job, he hated having to visit them every six weeks. He grabbed his pants, which had been tossed on the chair near the bed, and quickly threw his shirt on.

Hunter made his way to the job Agency, he was very late he should have been there at 11:30, yet here he was rushing in at 1 o'clock.

"Sorry I'm late I had business to take care off" Said Hunter

An old man was staring at him, he had a pair of glasses on that rested just above his nose, he was wearing a shirt and tie, and he held a pen in his hand, tapping it against the table.

"You know Mr Helmsley do you want our help" Said the man sternly

"Yes I do"

"Well maybe you should try and show up on time then, you are aware that you're an hour and a half late" Shouted the man.

"Look I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do" Shouted Hunter back, he knew damn well he had a bad temper when it came to uptight assholes, he didn't have time for there lectures and bullshit.

"We expect you to arrive on time Mr Helmsley, we are helping you financially, and the least you can do is show up on time" Hunter nodded not bothering getting into a fight with this guy, though he could probably take him easily.

"Now have you had any interviews?"

"Yeah I've been to a few" Lied Hunter

"And did they contact you afterwards?"

"Nope"

"Ok Mr Helmsley you really need to start trying harder, you have been out of work for six month's now, you should constantly be looking in the paper" Said the man.

"Listen asshole it's not my fault they don't want me"

"See this is what I'm talking about, you seriously need to change your attitude towards this, or you will never get a job…..all I'm saying is this, unless you get a job in the next few month's, we will have to stop your benefits" Said the man in a calmer voice.

"This is bullshit" muttered Hunter under his breath

"What was that Mr Helmsley?"

"I said that's fine, I'll try and get a job" Said Hunter gritting his teeth, he shook the man's hand and left his office in record time, he had to pick up his money from reception.

"Hello I'm here to collect my money" Said Hunter sizing up the receptionist; he was wearing a cocky grin looking her over.

"What name is it?" Asked the lady, trying to hide her embarrassment the way he was looking at her.

"Hunter Helmsley" Said Hunter licking his lips, the lady opened his file up to check the amount and his ID, she then handed his money over.

"Thanks babe" Said Hunter winking at her before he left, the lady just giggled he was definitely a ladies man. He could wrap any woman around his finger. Hunter smirked to himself, as he headed back to his apartment.


	5. Bye Bye Shawn

Shawn was finishing packing his bags; he didn't really want to leave however he had no other choice. Stephanie wasn't too pleased about him leaving for a few weeks, but what choice did he have they have to survive; he was currently the only one bringing in money for them. Stephanie came into the bedroom, as he finished putting his clothes in his bag. He turned around to look at his wife, she looked sad and disappointed, and he hated to see her like this. Shawn turned around to face her.

"Look honey I'm real sorry about this, but I promise as soon as I get back we can try for a Baby ok" Said Shawn

Stephanie let Shawn pull her in for a hug, she didn't want him to leave mainly because they should be trying for a Baby, starting a family and trying to mend there strained marriage. They weren't though where spending time away from each other, not only that but Stephanie felt like she needed to be with a man, she hadn't made love to Shawn for month's, every time they started to get close something would tear them apart.

"I have to go" Said Shawn he kissed his wife softly on the lips, he slipped his tongue in her mouth never wanting the kiss to end, Shawn knew there was nothing either of them could do. He was going away; they'd have to hope things would still be the same in 2 weeks. Shawn headed outside to the cab; Hunter helped Shawn with his bags.

"Right here are the keys to the apartment" Said Shawn hugging his friend "Look after my wife for me"

Hunter nodded he hated the woman, however now Shawn was gone; he felt he'd have to make an effort, unless he wanted Shawn to kick him out when he got back. Maybe he could invite Trish over, 'she may not be the sharpest tool in the drawer; however she has a nice set of tits' thought Hunter, as he headed back inside waving Shawn off.

Hunter do you have any money we need some food" Asked Stephanie

"Babe don't look at me"

"Well we need to do something" Said Stephanie annoyed by his laid back attitude.

"Just relax babe it's not that bad"

"Hunter the shelves are empty, as well as the fridge and stop calling me babe, I am not one of your slut's" Shouted Stephanie

"What is your problem, I try and be nice yet all you do is nag me, it's not my fault we've got no food."

"Well you live here as well Hunter, though if it was up to me you wouldn't" Shouted Stephanie

"Why are you always a bitch to me huh, what the hell did I do to piss you off" Shouted Hunter

"What did you do, since you've moved it all you've done is treat me like shit, your lucky Shawn loves you so much because I certainly don't"

"Glad to know how you really feel Steph….you need to grow the fuck up" Said Hunter leaving letting the door slam shut.

Stephanie was shaking, she'd just had the biggest argument ever with Hunter, recently they hadn't really spoke, now Shawn had gone they where back to ripping each other's heads off. Why did he have to be so bad tempered, he was such an asshole. Hunter didn't care about anyone; she wondered how long Trish would be able to put up with him. Stephanie needed money for the store, there was nothing left in the apartment, when Stephanie said the shelves where empty she wasn't kidding. She slammed the cupboard door in frustration, and sunk to the floor wishing Shawn was here to make it all go away.

"Shhh we have to be quiet" Whispered Trish

"I don't give a fuck what that bitch thinks" Shouted Hunter, he was drunk after the heated argument earlier, he decided to get wasted. When Trish showed up it was even better. Hunter stumbled to the door and looked for his key.

"Shit" Mumbled Hunter

"What's the matter baby" Said Trish holding him up

"I forgot my key"

"Ok" Said Trish rolling her eyes she began to knock on the door, Stephanie was in bed she could hear knocking on the door, she knew it was Hunter, he was cursing obscene words. She knew he must have been drunk the way he was acting. Stephanie was on two minds whether to lock him out, he deserved it after the way he spoke to her, though it would only make things worse, she opened the door.

"Thanks Stephanie" Said Trish giving her a fake smile; she helped Hunter to his room putting him on the bed.

The next morning Hunter woke up with a splitting headache, last night was a blur apart from him arguing with Stephanie. He turned over Trish was still asleep. Hunter sat up he was naked; he grabbed his boxers from the drawer, and went to the kitchen. Hunter hoped he didn't bump into Stephanie, after last night he wondered if they'd ever talk again. He cursed under his breath as he saw her sitting down, he went back to his room and put his pants on, he didn't want to piss her off anymore.

"If your looking for aspirin where all out" Said Stephanie

"Oh" Said Hunter

"I'm going shopping soon I'll get some"

"Here"

"What's this" Said Stephanie looking at the money he had just given to her.

"It's grocery money"

Hunter just went back into his room, sometimes he really confused her, they had a major argument last night. They weren't really speaking to each other, now he was giving her money. Stephanie realised he was doing it for himself, he was probably hungry, nope there was no way he could possibly do this, out the goodness of his heart, then again he probably didn't have one, the way he treated people. Stephanie put the money in her purse. She would have to get the groceries now she was hungry herself, how the food went so low so quickly, didn't make sense.

Hunter was up and dressed, he had been for the past hour he wished he wasn't so hungry, then again maybe if he'd given Stephanie the money sooner, he wouldn't be.

"Hunter baby I'm going to work" Said Trish coming out of the bedroom.

She gave him a long kiss on the lips before heading off to work, Hunter was all alone in the apartment, he wished he wasn't so damn hungry, also it didn't help that he had a splitting headache. He got up and grabbed a glass of water, he needed something to get rid of this hangover, he wished he hadn't drank so much, but he was pissed off after last night, now he was paying the price with a hangover from hell.


	6. Tensions

Stephanie was making her way home, she had just bought a bottle of wine, and she was so lonely. Shawn hadn't called her since he left yesterday. It was bugging the hell out of her, not being able to talk to anyone, Stephanie flipped open her cell phone, she hoped Shawn was in she needed to talk to him. The phone began to ring for several minutes, Stephanie threw her phone in her purse with frustration, she was sick of his damn voicemail. Stephanie reached the front door of her apartment; she searched her bag for the keys, until she felt the ring from the keychain slip through her fingers. Stephanie unlocked the door; Hunter was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. Since the argument they hadn't spoke, neither one of them wanted to break the ice. It seemed child like, however they where both just as stubborn as one another.

"Hi Hunter baby" Said Trish kissing him on the lips, he gave her a friendly smack on the ass "Ooohhh wait till later tiger"

Trish winked at Hunter, as she seductively walked around the apartment to the balcony outside.

"Oh by the way Trish is gonna be staying with us" Said Hunter whispering in her ear.

"What"

"Yeah well there's enough room"

"Excuse me but this isn't your apartment, it's mine and Shawn's so you ask me first" Said Stephanie.

"Yeah and what would have that answer been, I'm sure you would have welcomed her with open arms" Shouted Hunter sarcastically.

"You could have at least asked me, Hunter instead of being a selfish prick"

"Here you go again Jesus" Said Hunter

"It's only the truth Hunter, when you learn to respect me I'll respect you"

"See that's the thing you'll always shovel shit in my face…….no wonder Shawn went away, he's probably getting pussy as we speak"

Stephanie felt so angry right now her palms where shaking, without thinking she slapped him across the face hard, the sound of her palm against his skin, echoed throughout the room. Stephanie ran to her room, she couldn't believe she'd hit a man, she may have hated Hunter, but she never thought she'd hit him. She wondered if Hunter would hit her back, she knew he had a bad temper, however was he capable of hitting a woman.

"Oh my god what happened" Said Trish running in

"That bitch hit me"

"Awww did she hurt my baby" Said Trish stroking his hair

"This isn't a joke just fuck off" Said Hunter throwing her hands off him, he got up not wanting her near him.

"Jesus Hunter I was only asking" Shouted Trish

"Yeah well I don't need you joking around this isn't funny"

"Well Hunter, I think it'd be better if you slept on the Sofa tonight" Said Trish annoyed by his attitude. on" Trish went into the bedroom slamming the door in his face. "Trish come on this is stupid………..that's my room…….Trish"

Trish ignored his pleas; she was just starting to notice he had quite a temper on him. She decided it would be better if he'd slept on the sofa tonight. Hunter kicked the door in frustration; he wondered how he managed to piss two women off, in less than half an hour. Well Stephanie was just being uptight again, and Trish was just being too sensitive. Hunter needed a blanket; he went to the closet to fish one out, however there was none. Now he'd have to go to one of there rooms and ask nicely, it was risky no matter which room he went to. He decided that Trish was probably the best.

"Trish I kind of need a blanket" Asked Hunter "Trish…….Trish"

Hunter realised she was being petty, he was sick of women and there hormones, why did they have to be so stubborn. Hunter decided against the idea of knocking on Stephanie's door, he realised he'd have to sleep in his clothes. Hunter switched the TV and light off, and headed towards the Sofa.

"Son of a…." Cursed Hunter he banged his knee on the coffee table, Hunter took his boots off and rested his head on the cushion, it wasn't exactly comfortable on the Sofa, but after what had happened, he was lucky he'd hadn't been kicked out. Stephanie was right about it being her apartment, and she certainly wasn't kidding when she said she'd throw him out. Hunter looked up at the ceiling, he thought a lot about what he'd done Shawn's words before he left was ringing in his ears. Hunter was letting him down; he was supposed to be looking after Stephanie, instead of being an asshole. Deep down Hunter only invited Trish to stay with them to piss Steph off, now things where even worse. Hunter doesn't hate Steph, he is actually attracted to her, however his stubbornness won't admit it, he'd rather piss her off than make small talk. Hunter realised how crazy he was being, he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Stephanie also lay awake in bed, she had a craving for alcohol, and it was always Hunter that stressed her out. He knew how to piss her off, tonight she felt good though she wasn't proud of slapping him, she felt better letting out her frustration on him. Stephanie was more frustrated with Shawn than Hunter; he seemed to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hunter likes to piss her off, so she took out her frustration on him. Stephanie hates him, yet there something about him that draws her to him, as much as they hate each other, they can't live without one another.

Trish got out off bed she was still mad at Hunter, she sneaked out of his room, he was sleeping on the sofa, he didn't look very comfortable. Trish didn't care; she knew Hunter didn't care about her or her feelings. Secretly Trish wondered if he was seeing other women on the side it was no secret he couldn't keep it in his pants, Trish liked Hunter, even thought a times he was a jerk. Trish grabbed some food from the kitchen, she didn't want to risk him waking up, Trish found Hunter's wallet lying on the table. She looked around and grabbed some money. She quickly went to the door, taking one look back with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey where the hell is my money" Shouted Hunter

"What money"

"I had fifty bucks now it's gone"

"Don't put the blame in me it wasn't my fault, have you asked your whore" Said Stephanie.

"I knew you would blame Trish, why would she steal off me she's not that stupid"

"Well Hunter it wasn't me so who else is there?"

Hunter stared down at her, yet another argument had broken out between them. Maybe it would be better if he'd moved out, there was no way they would ever get along, Stephanie continued to look at him, there was so much tension in the room. Hunter backed away from her, and threw a bottle against the wall, watching the contents stain the wall. Hunter ran his fingers through his hair, before leaving Stephanie motionless.


	7. Temptations

Stephanie quickly ran into her apartment, the phone had been ringing for a while. She had been searching frantically for her keys in the hall, when she finally got the door open, the machine took it.

"Hi honey I know you're not in, but they want me to stay an extra week, I promise it won't be any longer than that, I miss you and Chicago is great, I promise as soon as I get home, we'll try for a Baby love you." The machine bleeped

Stephanie put her bags down, Shawn was going to be away for another 2 weeks, and so far she was sick of Hunter. All they did was argue, why was this happening to her. She decided she may as well go out tonight to a bar. Stephanie hadn't been out for ages, she needed to get away from Hunter.

"This is your place" Said the woman, Hunter had picked up some woman from a bar. Trish hadn't really spoken to him, so he decided he may as well have some fun. So what if it was a one night stand, he couldn't care less.

"Yeah" Said Hunter wrapping his arm around her, he got his key out of his pocket, and opened the door. Stephanie was sitting on the Sofa, rolling her eyes at Hunter's behaviour.

"Hey that better not be your girlfriend"

"Her, she's got her head up her ass I wouldn't screw that" Joked Hunter making the woman laugh.

"Oh Hunter didn't you tell her about Trish"

"What is she talking about, who is Trish?" Said the Woman backing away from him.

"She's lying she's jealous"

"Hunter has a girlfriend she's at work; hell if I were you I wouldn't sleep with him; he has all kinds of diseases"

"Shut up" Shouted Hunter

"No Hunter I don't think so, see I don't want you bringing Trash into my apartment" Shouted Stephanie back.

"Hunter I thought this was yours" Said the woman rather disappointed

"He's lied to you again, this isn't his and he's lucky his ass hasn't been thrown out"

I think I should go" Said the woman

"Come on……we can…" Said Hunter as she door slammed in his face "What the hell is your problem"

"Bringing trash into my apartment again, I'm sick off this Hunter"

"No that's none of your business" Shouted Hunter

"Yes it is Hunter"

"You're an uptight bitch"

"And you're a fucking asshole"

Both of them where breathing heavy, the tension was so thick in the room Hunter stared down at her, he roughly pulled her into him, and kissed her on the lips, Stephanie wanted to hit him, however it felt so good feeling his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter loosened the grip around her, and let his hands rest on her waist. Stephanie backed herself to his bedroom door, she didn't want to do anything in her own room, her lips parted letting Hunter's eager tongue slip past her lips. Stephanie opened the door of his room, as he guided her onto the bed; his hands roamed her body, touching every inch of her. Stephanie began to pull his shirt off, breaking the kiss to take in his amazing body. Hunter began to kiss her neck, feeling her chest pressed against his, he began unbuttoning her blouse, while cupping her breast in his hand. Stephanie ran her fingers along his back, feeling the muscles tense up. Hunter took of her bra kissing her chest, running his tongue along a nipple, making her moan. He did the same to her other one, torturing each one with his tongue. Stephanie started to rub him through his pants, it was so wrong however she didn't care, Shawn hadn't called and she needed to be with a man, even if it was Hunter, the way he was touching her she couldn't stop. Hunter continued to work his way down her body, rubbing her thighs while his tongue, caressed the soft skin of her abdomen. He stopped slipping down her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He went in between her legs slipping his tongue inside of her, swirling his tongue around, Stephanie ran her fingers through his hair, she hadn't been with anyone for so long. It seemed unreal that a man she despised, could pleasure her body in such a way. He worked his way back up, her body letting his tongue touch every piece of skin. Stephanie helped him take of his pants, as well as his boxers he was so hard.

"Hunter do you have protection?" Asked Stephanie breathlessly, he quickly fumbled in the night table finding the little packet.

He quickly slipped it on as he got comfortable; he lay on top of her just above her entrance, neither of them could stop now, no matter how much they wanted to. Hunter entered her slowly, allowing her to get used to him, usually Hunter wouldn't think about her; however this time it felt different. He began to gently move inside of her, she looked into his eyes as he kissed her again. Stephanie wrapped her long legs around his back, as he continued to grind into her, he started to quicken the pace grinding into her furiously. They started to moan each others name, all the aggression and frustration towards one another, was being unleashed in the act passion. Stephanie dug her nails into his back, as he continued the pace, feeling her body against his. They where both reaching there end, she let out one last moan as her body trembled, he grinded a few more times before laying on top of her breathless. Hunter moved over to the other side, catching his breath back, neither of them spoke they just lay there silently, with there heavy breath's the only noise. Things had changed between them, not for the better, but more complicated.

Stephanie realised what she had done, she had cheated on her husband, but not with a complete stranger, Hunter her husband's best friend, the man that constantly belittles her, and treats her like shit. Stephanie had never been with a man like that, she hated to admit it but Hunter had been very good, all the frustration of not being with Shawn seemed to fade away, Hunter was aggressive yet passionate. It happened so unexpectedly, she knew he was just as confused as her. They hated each other, yet they'd just had sex and liked it, she saw it in his eyes. She took one more look at him.

"This never happened" Said Hunter, Stephanie nodded

They both needed to forget about this, it was a mistake a heat in the moment thing. Kind of like a one night stand, yet they'd be seeing each other again. Stephanie was confused, she felt guilty for cheating on Shawn, yet she couldn't forget about this. Shawn hadn't made love to her for so long; maybe she was just desperate to be with someone, that someone just happened to be Hunter.

"You better go back to you room" Said Hunter hardly looking at her

Stephanie quickly but her clothes on, she wanted to get out of his room, both of them where uncomfortable being around each other. She quickly got dressed and ran out of his room, in record time she felt so dirty. Hunter sat on the bed; he couldn't believe what he'd just done. This should have never happened, why did he kiss her, why did she kiss him back? Hunter was so confused, this wasn't like all the other woman he'd been with, yeah he'd fucked someone's wife before, but never a woman that was married to his best friend, and a woman he shared an apartment with. Hunter remembered what Shawn said to him before he left, 'look after my wife'. Hunter was pretty sure he didn't mean stick your dick in her, god he screwed up so much, he was going to get kicked out by Shawn.

Stephanie came into the living room; she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, and poured herself a glass to calm her nerves. She sat on the Sofa someone needed to talk, things where too uncomfortable.

"Hey…..what's the matter someone die" Joked Trish coming in

"Get out" Said Hunter calmly

"What I've just got here"

"I said get out" Shouted Hunter

Trish flinched she hated it when Hunter was in a mood, she quickly slammed it shut not wanting to be near him. She hadn't known Hunter than long, and she was worried he might try and hit her, he could be quite aggressive. Little did Trish know what had really happened while she was gone, if only she knew?


	8. Guilt

Stephanie was sitting in a bar, since that night with Hunter they'd been avoiding each other, things where so complicated, not only that but Stephanie felt so guilty, how could she look at her husband again. Shawn had gone away, and she couldn't even control herself, she felt ashamed. Why didn't she stop it? Why did Hunter have to kiss her?. Stephanie motioned the bartender for another, maybe she could drink her guilt away, Stephanie had been drinking for a while, the alcohol was swimming through her veins, she didn't care about Shawn or Hunter, why should she?

"Hey there" Said the man

"What" Said Stephanie rudely she was too drunk to care

"I see you're all alone, how about I buy you a drink"

"Sure whatever" Mumbled Stephanie, she didn't care about this guy at all, he bought her drink and passed it to her.

"So how about we sit over there" Said the man, Stephanie got up her head was spinning, she was having trouble standing, and she managed to support herself without falling over. Stephanie followed the man to the table and sat down.

"So what's your name?"

"That's none of your fucking business" Said Stephanie

"Ok….well I'm Kyle"

"Are you an asshole like every other man?"

"No why?" Said Kyle

My Husband is an asshole, he won't even talk to me" Said Stephanie taking a long sip of her drink "He'd rather be in Chicago"

"I see"

"Why do you care anyway? Your just like every other man" Shouted Stephanie

"Well….I"

Stephanie got up from her chair, she needed to get out of this bar her vision was blurring. She didn't know where she was, she tried to support herself, however failed to, she landed on the floor with a thud. Kyle looked up, he wondered why he tried to pick this chick up, and he helped her up.

"Are you ok" Joked Kyle

"I'm fine just leave me alone" Mumbled Stephanie, she left the bar and started to walk home.

Hunter had his arm round Trish, he was smiling at her, he gently kissed her on the lips letting them linger. Hunter decided to forget about Steph, maybe that's why he called Trish, he needed to forget about there one night stand, which was all it was.

"So you forgive me for being an ass" Said Hunter

"Of course" Trish kissed him on the lips; they stopped when the door swung open Stephanie stumbled in, she was so drunk, she didn't say anything. Stephanie looked at Hunter, he sat up looking at her lost for words, he'd never seen her drunk before.

"What's the matter Hunter, never seen a woman drunk before" Laughed Steph

"What have you been drinking" Asked Hunter

"That's not of your business just fuck off" Shouted Stephanie

Hunter didn't know how horrible she felt, he didn't know she was drinking, hoping to erase there one night stand. Steph was hurting so much; Shawn would be coming home in just over a week. Stephanie had broken her vows, though Shawn wasn't giving her the attention, what she needed was love. Stephanie asked herself everyday why she had been so stupid, did she believe one night with Hunter would make things ok. He couldn't offer her love; all he could over her was sex. Stephanie reached her bedroom and lay down, tears began to fall she felt so alone, why did Shawn have to go away, why where things so complicated.

Stephanie woke up she was hung over, she wished she hadn't drunk so much, she carelessly fell out of bed and stood up, she held her head it was throbbing. Stephanie opened the door and noticed Trish looked rather suspicious, Stephanie remained out of view, as she watched Trish take money out of Hunter's wallet. Stephanie couldn't believe Trish was the one that was stealing; she knew the woman was a tramp but to do that. Stephanie didn't know why she cared about that, it was Hunter's problem not hers. Trish had just left, Stephanie looked inside, the bitch had taken everything, and Stephanie knew that because Hunter always had money in his wallet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted Hunter

"What…nothing" Said Stephanie putting his wallet back on the counter, Hunter quickly grabbed it and looked inside.

"Alright give me my money"

"I don't have your money" Said Stephanie

"You just stole it from me I just saw you" Shouted Hunter

"No I didn't it wasn't me"

"Bullshit if it wasn't you then who the fuck was it"

"Hunter it was Trish" Shouted Stephanie

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's your problem, cause that Skank is trash" Hunter looked at her, Stephanie didn't care what he said, and she wondered why she bothered telling him, she should have known he would have thrown it back in her face.

"No you're just so damn jealous because I'm with Trish"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of her being with you" Shouted Steph

"Cause she's a better person that you, I mean she isn't so uptight and always feeling sorry for themselves"

"Jesus Hunter wake up and smell the coffee, Trish is bad for you she's trash, though I don't know why I should give a shit, the way you treat me" Said Stephanie

"All I know is that she wouldn't steal from me, only a bitch with a black heart would do that"

"Hunter you may think I'm a bitch, but I wouldn't steal your god damn money" Said Stephanie,

She went to the kitchen and took some aspirin; she wanted this argument to end, because she had a hangover, which was kind of his fault. If he'd kept his hands to himself, none of this would have happened; then again she should have been able to control herself. Maybe if Shawn had given her more attention, she wouldn't have enjoyed being with Hunter so much.

"I'm leaving" Said Hunter

"There you go again, when you don't like what I say you walk out, I think you're the one that needs to grow up"

"Bitch" Mumbled Hunter shutting the door behind him, he didn't want to deal with Steph right now, Hunter's cell phone began to ring, he looked at the caller ID it was Shawn. Hunter didn't know if he was ready to talk to him yet, god why was he so stupid, he had slept with his best friend's wife, how could he look at Shawn in the eye. For once Hunter felt guilty about something, he didn't know what to do, he thought not telling Shawn would make it ok, what was he thinking? There was no way this would stay secret. Hunter realised he hadn't moved, he switched his cell phone off. Hunter stood there, he was thinking about going back inside, though maybe she wanted to be alone, he always seemed to make things worse anyway.

Hunter thought about what Stephanie had said, would Trish really take his money? Hunter was confused, why would Stephanie tell him? She hated him right wouldn't she rather see him suffer. He decided to go and find Trish, maybe that would reassure him, Hunter knew what diner she worked at, he left the building and went to find Trish.

Hunter arrived and walked in, Trish was at the counter serving some customers.

"Trish"

"Hi Hunter what are you doing here" Asked Trish

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure just give me a sec ok" Said Trish, Hunter waited for a few minutes, she led him into the store room. Trish smirked at him and went to kiss him, Hunter moved away.

"What's the matter?" Said Trish

"You care about me right" Asked Hunter

"Of course I do" Trish went to kiss him again, however Hunter pulled away

"So I can trust you"

"Of course what's brought all this on, my baby all jealous" Joked Trish

"Damn it Trish I'm being serious" Shouted Hunter

"Jesus Hunter what the hell, can we not have fun anymore" Trish was starting to get sick of his temper; it didn't take much to make him tick.

"Well when someone took my money how else did you expect me to be?"

"Do you think I took it?" Asked Trish

"Well Steph….kind…of saw you"

"She's lying Hunter, that bitch hates me I would never steal from you"

"That's just what she said" Said Hunter calmer now

"I can't believe it, she's got you wrapped round her little finger, well Hunter I think you should leave, go back to the bitch" Said Trish Hunter, grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Get your damn hands off me or I'll scream"

Hunter let her go, he stood there in the store room all alone, he punched the thin wall in frustration; he didn't know what to believe anymore.


	9. Trust

"Hello" Said Stephanie picking up the phone

"Hi sweetie it's me" Said Shawn

"…Oh yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I've only just got back home" Lied Stephanie

"Oh well I'm glad I can talk to you, cause I miss you" Admitted Shawn

Stephanie felt so horrible, everyday day she dreaded the day Shawn would return, she'd committed a sin, she'd broke her wedding vows.

"Honey are you still there?" Asked Shawn

"Yes I'm fine…..so how is everything"

"It's good just another week before the new guy starts, and before I can come home"

"Of course I'm glad everything is ok" Said Stephanie

"Well I'm sorry I can't talk for longer, but I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you in a week, then we can try for a baby like I promised" Said Shawn

"Love you"

"Love you too" Said Shawn

Stephanie put the phone down, she was dreading Shawn coming home, she needed to forget about this, it had been a week since that night, and still she was feeling just as bad. Steph lay back on the sofa, she looked out of the window, raindrops where hitting hard against the window, she switched the TV on, as her eyes began to close, she hadn't been sleeping very well recently.

Hunter walked in, he looked at the clock it was pretty late, Trish was with him, it didn't matter what he said to her, she kept crawling back to him. Though Hunter wasn't to complain, he hadn't had sex for a week, he needed someone even if it was Trish. Hunter pulled her into the bedroom, and threw her onto the bed, he pulled his shirt off and smirked to himself joining her.

Hunter woke up it was pretty early, he turned over and noticed Trish had gone, he touched the sheets, they where still pretty warm. Hunter got up and slipped his boxers on, he heard someone in the kitchen, and he assumed it was probably Stephanie. Hunter continued to walk to the kitchen, he immediately stopped in his tracks, there she was with her hand in his wallet, Hunter was angry, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was no way he was letting that bitch get away. Hunter quietly entered the kitchen.

"Having fun" Said Hunter

"Hunter baby what are you doing" Said Trish looking stunned, like a deer caught in head light's.

"I could ask you the same question"

"It's not what it looks like" Said Trish quickly

"Horseshit you think I'm gonna buy that" Said Hunter grabbing the money out of her hand, he grabbed her bag taking some of her money.

"What do you think you're doing"

"You owe me just clearing your debt" Smirked Hunter "Now get the fuck out of here, I never want to see you again."

"Fine" Said Trish grabbing him through his boxers "Go back to fucking that bitch"

Trish stormed out of the apartment, Hunter couldn't believe Steph was right, it was Trish. Hunter realised how much of an asshole he'd been, and stupid, he had to do the decent thing, he had to apologise to Steph. Hunter went back to his room, and quickly got dressed, he knew Steph would probably be getting up soon.

Stephanie had just got dressed, she was dressed up she was going out, today she was wearing a short skirt. She made her way towards the kitchen, to get her some breakfast. Hunter looked up, she was wearing a short skirt again, he had to admit he liked the way she was dressed, it was kind of sexy.

"Steph"

"Hunter" Said Stephanie going to the fridge

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Stephanie almost dropped her glass, did he just say he was apologising for something, it seems almost too good to be true. Stephanie went along with it.

"What for" Stephanie sat down on the Sofa with him

"You where right about Trish……I guess I shouldn't have assumed it was you….I was a real asshole." Admitted Hunter

"That's ok" Smiled Steph, he smiled back at her, he was so adorable when he was like this.

"I guess I want to make it up to you….. Since I've got here, I've been a real jerk"

"Well…."

"I can take you out to dinner, or we can just do something here, like rent a movie" Said Hunter nervously, it was so unlike him to be like this.

"Dinner will be good" Said Stephanie, she wondered what had brought all this on, why was he acting like this, and Hunter wasn't nice he was a jerk. Though she couldn't complain, she liked this side of him.

"So tonight then"

"Yeah" Stephanie thought about it, she was going to have dinner with Hunter, she thought she'd never see the day. Stephanie was still a bit suspicious, Hunter had been known to charm women, and then just forget about them the next day, he'd done it many times before.

Hunter was fastening up his shirt, he was wearing a pair of slacks, with a nice black shirt. He didn't expect Stephanie to say yes, when she did he was kind of relieved, he didn't mean to always be horrible to her, he just didn't like getting to know people. When it came to screwing women though, he didn't have a problem. Hunter smirked at that thought. He left the bedroom she was waiting.

"Ready" Smiled Hunter

They both left the apartment and headed for the restaurant, Hunter knew a nice quiet place for them to go, he didn't really want to make it seem like a date, however he wouldn't mind bedding her down. Hunter looked at what she was wearing, it was a nice short skirt showing of her long legs. They arrived at the restaurant.

"A table for two" Said the waiter

"Yeah" Said Hunter the man smiled and showed them to the table, Hunter and Stephanie sat down.

"Can I get you some drinks" Asked the waiter

"Yeah I'll have a beer" Said Hunter

"And for the lady"

"A red wine" Said Stephanie

They looked over the menu, and soon ordered there food, so far things hadn't been so bad, they where getting along and the conversations seemed to be going along smoothly. Hunter was eating his steak, while Stephanie was finishing of her salad.

"Hunter what made you apologise" Asked Stephanie washing her food down, with her wine.

"Trish took the money" Said Hunter using the napkin to wipe his mouth

"No really, I thought you hated me? Why all of a sudden are you being nice" Hunter put his knife and fork down, he should be honest with her, and the woman looked as though she wasn't going to give it a rest.

"I realised I was being an ass" Admitted Hunter "It's just I don't trust people"

"Why?"

"I……don't want to talk about it" Said Hunter, if only she knew the truth, he didn't want to tell her, there was only one person that knew, and it was Shawn. Hunter paid for the bill after there meal, they headed back to the apartment.

"I had a good time Hunter" Said Stephanie, she had seen a different side of him tonight, a side she kind of liked.

"Yeah me too" Smiled Hunter, Stephanie opened the door as they went inside. Hunter hung his coat up, as Stephanie headed for her bedroom.

"Thanks again for dinner" Said Stephanie kissing his cheek he moved however ,making there lips touch letting them linger. Stephanie pulled away quickly, not expecting him to do that, she then did something she knew she would regret. Stephanie eagerly kissed him on the lips, Hunter responded parting her lips so he could slip his tongue in. Hunter moved his hands up her short skirt, rubbing her thighs softly. Stephanie broke the kiss and led him to the bedroom, she slipped her jacket off, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hunter began kissing her again, letting his hands roam her body, he eagerly kissed her neck, letting his tongue taste her sweet perfume. She tasted so good, he laid her on the bed so he was leaning over her, she could feel his hardness digging into her, she wanted this so much, Shawn wasn't around, but Hunter was. Hunter lifted her top off, taking in her body, he smiled as he began working his way to her breasts. It wasn't long before he was unhooking the clasp, he began licking a nipple, just like last time torturing each one. Stephanie unzipped his pants, letting her hand travel inside his boxers, she began rubbing him making him moan. Hunter took of her skirt, leaving her naked in front of him, he pulled his shirt off, and discarded the rest of his clothes. He began rubbing himself, before lying on top of her, he coaxed her legs open, and entered her. He felt so good inside of her, she knew it was wrong to think that way, about a man other than her husband, however Shawn wasn't here. Hunter started to move inside of her, taking a breast in his mouth sucking on it, Stephanie ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, taking in the sensation of having him inside her. She rolled him over getting on top, she began moving inside of him, he used his hands to aid her motion. They where both moaning reaching there end, Hunter thrusted deep inside of her, as they both came. She lay on top of him, as they caught there breath back, letting there passionate encounter sink in.


	10. Shawn Returns

Shawn had just got out of the cab, after three weeks away from home, he was glad to be back. Shawn had missed Stephanie so much, now he wanted them to start a family, just like Steph wanted. It would prove there love to one another. Shawn made his way up the stairs to his apartment, he was carrying his bag over his shoulder; he grabbed his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door. The apartment was empty, Shawn wondered where everyone was.

"Steph….Hunter" Shouted Shawn, he looked in there rooms neither of them where to be found. Shawn went to his room, and placed his bag on the bed, 'where is everyone' thought Shawn.

"Ok one more then we can go" Said Hunter, he didn't know who this chick was, he liked what he saw big breasts, blonde, Hunter wasn't going to complain. Hunter was still confused about Steph, he assumed she was just lonely, though he wasn't complaining, she was an easy lay. Hunter liked fucking her; as long as Shawn never found out he didn't care.

"So how about we get out of here" Said the woman running her index finger down his chest, Hunter gave her a cocky smirk.

"Sure let's go" Said Hunter finishing his beer

Stephanie was in the grocery store, she knew Shawn was coming home today. She had decided she was going to make him a nice meal, funny she didn't mind if Hunter was in the house, they were starting to warm up to each other. Maybe because they'd slept together, she still felt bad for cheating on Shawn, however not as bad as she thought she would. Stephanie searched the aisles for her groceries, she had finally got everything she needed, she headed for the checkout paying for her things.

"This is it" Said the woman

"Sure is" Hunter unlocked the door, and to his surprise Shawn was sitting at the table eating something.

"Hunter how's it going man" Smiled Shawn, he went up to Hunter hugging him, all Hunter could think about was Stephanie's body pressed against his, and how he'd fucked Shawn's wife. Seeing Shawn made him feel guilty about it, at the time he didn't care.

"Good" Shawn let his friend go "So how is Stephanie?"

Hunter froze he should have known this was a bad idea, why did he always have to think with his dick.

"She's good"

"Glad to hear it……weren't you with someone" Said Shawn looking past Hunter.

"Oh…..I guess she's gone"

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping with her anyway, you have Trish" Said Shawn leaning against the table.

"Not exactly Trish and I broke up"

"She caught you with someone else"

"No she stole from me" Said Hunter; he didn't like this conversation one bit.

"Man Hunter you pick up some women" Joked Shawn "Y' know Steph is great, there were some problems at first with her parents, but she was worth it, I know she would never hurt me" Admitted Shawn.

Hunter felt even worse, if only he knew Stephanie wasn't as great as he thought she was. What would Shawn think if he knew Stephanie had been with him twice, though the first time was his fault, Hunter didn't want to care, however he couldn't help it, Shawn had been so good to him, he helped him through everything, he gave him someplace to live. Hunter was repaying him by screwing his wife; yeah he was some friend wasn't he. At that moment Stephanie came through the door, carrying a slew of bags. Shawn got up taking them off her.

"Hey sweetie" Smiled Shawn kissing her on the lips, letting them linger.

"I thought you'd be back later" Asked Stephanie surprised he was home already.

"They let me go earlier, anyway I've missed you" Shawn hugged her, Steph looked over her shoulder at Hunter, he looked at her for a second before going to his room, they both knew they where lying to Shawn, maybe if he'd given her more attention, she wouldn't have been with Hunter. Though it wasn't like a one night stand, they'd been together twice; somehow she knew that wouldn't be the last time.

"So let's put these away" Said Shawn "I don't know what's for dinner, I was thinking of making you something"

"Well actually I already had something planned"

"Is that just us, or Hunter as well" Laughed Shawn

"Hunter as well, though I'm sure you can convince him to eat somewhere else"

"Hey I know he's not your favorite person, but he still lives here"

Stephanie was going to start dinner, Shawn had just finished putting the food away, and she grabbed the ingredients and started making dinner.

"Hey Hunter" Said Shawn

"What's up Man?"

"When I was in Chicago they had loads of work for you"

"Really" Said Hunter

"Yeah I actually saw some pretty decent shows there" Said Shawn referring to wrestling.

"Ok dinners ready" Shouted Stephanie from the kitchen, she dished the food out onto the plates. As the men grabbed them from the counter, Shawn sat down so he would be sitting opposite Stephanie. Shawn was glad to be having a home cooked meal after weeks of fast food. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So how has everyone been" Asked Shawn

"It's been fine" Said Stephanie smiling at her husband

"Glad to hear, I should be staying here now they've got the new guy"

They all ate there dinner, Hunter was first to finish, to be honest he was glad to get out of there, having to sit with Shawn, was making him feel worse about what he'd done. Hunter knew though it wouldn't stop him going after Steph again, he knew it was wrong, but he needed to get laid and she seemed to want it as well. Hunter put his plate in the sink and went to his room.

"I was thinking we could start trying tonight" Said Shawn

"Tonight" Said Stephanie she didn't think he would want to

"Yeah I thought this is what you wanted"

"Of course it is, I just thought you'd be tired" Lied Stephanie she got up and put her plate in the sink, Shawn went behind her and put his hands on her upper arms, he began to rub them gently.

"I'm not tired" Whispered Shawn in her ear

Stephanie knew there would be no way out, Shawn wanted a baby just like her, she wished she wasn't feeling so bad about this. Stephanie turned around smiling at him. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom; Stephanie stopped him for a moment.

"What about Hunter?" Asked Stephanie

"He's gone out for a bit"

Shawn opened the bedroom door, before closing it behind him, Shawn laid her on the bed and began kissing her, he quickly began to remove her clothes eagerly. They hadn't been together for a while, Shawn managed to get there clothes off, so he could make sweet love to her.

Stephanie lay awake in bed, Shawn had made love to her after so long, she should have been happy, however she wasn't. She couldn't get the thoughts of her and Hunter out of her head. The image of him laying on top of her, pleasuring her body in such away, it was wrong to feel that way, Shawn had just made love to her, yet she couldn't forget the sin she'd committed while he was away. Stephanie wasn't sure how she felt about Hunter, he could be a jerk, yet she loved the sex, the passion. Something she didn't share with Shawn, Stephanie turned over, she had to stop feeling this way, and Shawn was her husband not Hunter. Stephanie was so confused about everything, she just assumed not being with Shawn for a while, was making her feel this way.


	11. When Shawn's Away

"I'll see you later ok" Smiled Shawn kissing his wife on the cheek, he was on the day shift this week.

"Bye love you"

"Love you too" Said Shawn grabbing his coat, Shawn was off to work leaving her and Hunter alone. Hunter came out of his bedroom with a smirk on his face, he went behind Steph. Hunter moved his hand to her abdomen, caressing the soft skin giving her goose pimples, his hand moved agonisingly close to her to her short skirt. He moved his hand up her skirt touching her; he slipped his hand inside her panties rubbing her.

"Hunter don't" Said Steph trying to breathe

"Steph you make me so hard" Whispered Hunter in her ear, letting his hot breath brush against her skin.

"This is wrong, Shawn is my Husband"

"I don't care I need you……Shawn is nothing like me is he,…..I heard you, you hated it, you wished it was me" Whispered Hunter

Stephanie moaned as he touched her, this was so wrong what was the matter with him, was he insane? Shawn was his best friend, why was he being so careless. If Shawn found out he'd kill Hunter, and Steph could kiss her marriage goodbye. Hunter continued to rub her, she bit her lip not wanting to give in, she had to stop this, or else she'd regret it.

"I'm sorry I can't cheat on my husband" Said Stephanie moving away from him, she felt his hand slip out of her panties.

"When you get tired of waiting for him to fuck you, come to my room" Smirked Hunter "I'll give you the fucking of a lifetime, just like before"

Hunter walked away laughing, reminding her of the sin she'd committed. He knew how to get to her, god she had to stop, he knew she wanted him. Stephanie did but she loved Shawn, Hunter was just a fling, all he could offer her was sex, he couldn't offer love and commitment like Shawn could. Stephanie needed a drink, she was turning into an alcoholic, maybe it was because she was so stressed right now.

Shawn was sitting at his post, he was with Jack, he was a nice guy, who was just a bit younger than Shawn, he had brown eyes and light brown hair. They regularly shared the same shift, so they knew each other pretty well.

"So how is everything at home" Asked Jack

"It's good; Steph and I are trying for a baby" Smiled Shawn

"You guys are finally trying"

"Yeah after 2 years of being married, where ready"

"My Dad said children change your life" Said Jack

Shawn just smiled, he knew how much Stephanie wanted a baby, he was glad they where trying. Shawn wanted a Son to take to the park, to go fishing with. Shawn thought about how different things will be, when Stephanie conceives.

"Shawn I was wondering if you could work the nightshift" Said Steve his boss

"Erm sure" Said Shawn not wanting to let him down, Shawn knew Steph wouldn't be happy about this, he grabbed his cell phone and rang home.

"Hello"

"Hi sweetie it's me" Said Shawn

"Hi…you don't usually call during the day"

"I know…..Steve wants me do to the nightshift" Said Shawn rubbing his neck, he hated letting her down.

"Again Shawn this is the 3rd night this week" Shouted Stephanie agitated, she was going to make him a nice meal, also they were trying for a baby, so far they had one attempt.

"I know I'm really sorry but they need me, I'll make it up to you, I promise" Said Shawn feeling bad

"It's me I shouldn't have shouted it's just….."

"I know I'll see you later love you" Said Shawn hanging up, Stephanie threw the phone against the wall. Shawn wasn't going to be home again, the third time she would be sleeping alone, then there was Hunter. As if on cue he came out of his room, he looked at her before went on the balcony, he was trying to entice her, in only a pair of jeans. Steph had to get those thoughts out of her head, though he was tempting. Stephanie watched him lean over, the muscles in his back tensing up. No she had to resist, she was married she couldn't cheat on Shawn again. What happened was a mistake, Hunter may not give a damn, but she certainly did.

Stephanie was making dinner, it should have been for Shawn, however he was working for the rest of the night. Stephanie dished out the food, and put them on the plates, she put the plate in front of Hunter, without saying a word he just watched her sit down.

"What are you looking at" asked Steph sprinkling salt on her dinner

"Nothing" Said Hunter, taking the salt from her, letting his fingers brush against hers, he was taunting her she knew it.

Stephanie ate her dinner, she glanced over at him, he was topless showing of his chest and muscular arms, not to mention his great body. Hunter glanced up; he knew she wanted him just as much he wanted her. Hunter wished she would stop denying it, so what if she's married, Shawn wasn't satisfying her, Hunter should feel guilty, however he stopped giving a fuck a while ago. Stephanie finished her dinner, and put the dish sink; Hunter got up and followed her.

"Shawn's not gonna be back till late" Whispered Hunter rubbing her back with his hands "I know you want me, why are you denying it"

"I love my husband"

"And I love fucking you" Hunter began sucking on her neck; it was getting harder for her to resist him, she didn't want to cheat on her husband, though she was afraid she already had. "Shawn never has to know"

Hunter began rubbing her arms bringing her closer to him; he sucked on the flesh of her neck, erasing all the doubt's she had. She was giving in, she just hoped it was worth it, she turned around facing him, he looked at her. She kissed him eagerly, as his tongue entered her mouth. Hunter guided her hand to his zipper, as she undid his belt, he backed her up, lifting her up onto the table, he laid her down, as he began kissing her neck. Hunter's hands where everywhere, as he rubbed her legs with his hands, setting her body on fire from his touch, Stephanie rubbed his back, realising how much she wanted this, Hunter wasn't Shawn, he was something else and that scared her. It was wrong to betray him, but he hadn't been around when she needed him, maybe that's why she was in the arms of another man. Hunter grabbed the sides of her panties, slipping them down her long legs; he got up pulling down his jeans and boxers. Hunter sat up and entered her; she gasped feeling him inside of her. Hunter slowly began to move inside of her, wrapping his arms around her lower back, pushing her deep inside of her. Hunter lay her back down on the table, she wrapped her legs around his back, as he grinded into her furiously, resting his hands on the table, he continued to move, keeping the same pace making her moan, he was moaning her name, as the room became very hot. They both came, as he lay on top of her kissing her collarbone, she felt dizzy as he sat her up. Hunter took a step back, and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"Shawn will never find out" Said Hunter, Steph looked at him putting her panties back on, Stephanie knew now she would be with Hunter a lot more, there was no point denying it, they both wanted this. Hunter fastened the belt of his jeans; he moved closer to her, so his lips where touching her earlobe.

"If you're feeling lonely later, my doors open" Said Hunter kissing her ear, Stephanie closed her eyes.

It was 12:30am Stephanie lay awake in bed, Shawn was due home in a few hours, she couldn't sleep. The streetlights shone through the window, she got out of bed looking out the window, the only people around where a few drunks. Stephanie opened the bedroom door and stepped outside, she approached Hunter's door, and stayed there for a minute, after a moment's thought, she went inside, just like her he was awake, he knew exactly what she wanted, as he brought her to the bed, allowing the sin to begin.


	12. Control

Stephanie watched Shawn sleeping, his head was nuzzled into the pillow, for the past few weeks, she had been lying to Shawn about everything. When she looked into his eyes she was penetrated with guilt, she was cheating on him, yet that wasn't stopping her jumping in Hunter's bed. Shawn rolled over, he opened his eyes, Stephanie was awake he touched her bare arm.

"Are you ok sweetie" Asked Shawn

Yeah I'm fine, just having a little trouble sleeping"

"If it's about you getting pregnant it'll come, we'll just keep on trying" Smiled Shawn, he pulled her in for a hug, as she rested her chin on his warm shoulder.

Shawn awoke to the sound of the alarm; he gently pulled Stephanie off him waking her up.

"What time is it?" Asked Stephanie rubbing her eyes, as the sun shone in them

"7:30" Said Shawn he sat up grabbing his boxers from the drawer "I'm just going to get washed"

Stephanie got up quickly throwing on her silk robe; she went to the kitchen to make Shawn's breakfast. Stephanie grabbed some bacon and eggs from the fridge. Shawn came back from the bathroom fixing his shirt.

"Something smells good" Said Shawn wrapping his arms around her waist; Stephanie forced a smile as she put his breakfast on the plate, Shawn sat down at the table.

"So I was thinking we could go somewhere this weekend, you know just the two of us" Said Shawn

"Sure where did you want to go"

"I'm not sure that's why I asked you" Said Shawn putting a mouthful of bacon and eggs in his mouth.

"Anywhere will be fine" Shawn put his knife and fork down, he went up to her kneeling beside her

"Are you sure you're ok, you seem out of it"

"Shawn I'm fine just tired" Said Steph, he kissed her on the lips before getting up off the floor.

I guess I better get off to work, I'll see you later" Said Shawn giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Hunter carried his bag over his shoulder, he'd just got off the train; Hunter had been in New Jersey wrestling in a show. He got booed out of the arena, however he didn't care he was a heel, so it meant he was doing his job properly. Hunter's back was in pain, the guy he worked with was very stiff, all he needed now was a massage, and he knew just where to get one. Hunter tiredly walked up the stairs to the apartment; he grabbed his key from his jacket and went inside. Steph was sitting down in just a silky robe showing of her long legs. Hunter put his bag down, she glanced over at him standing up, he grabbed her hips pulling her closer.

"I missed you last night" Said Hunter feeling her body pressed against his "Maybe you could ease my tense muscles"

Stephanie looked at him she tried to keep her composure; last night when she was all alone in the apartment she wanted him. Steph had finally admitted this is what she wanted, there was no point denying it anymore, she didn't want to feel this way but she just did, Hunter had some kind of power over her, she was cheating on Shawn, something she wasn't proud of, yet couldn't stop. Hunter brought his face closer to hers, so they were merely inches apart.

"Come on Steph work those magic fingers on my back" Steph smiled for the first time since he got here, he smiled back leading her to the bedroom, he had her right where he wanted. Hunter sat on the edge as she got behind him; Stephanie pulled his shirt over his head, as she took in his muscular figure, he was bigger than Shawn. Stephanie began to knead her fingers, relaxing his tense muscles in his upper back. She worked her way slowly up to his shoulders, as his body took in the sensation of her soft touch.

"That's it Steph" Groaned Hunter closing his eyes "Hmmm"

Stephanie smirked to herself, letting her fingers press into the different parts of his back, his muscles tensed and relaxed. She backed away ready to get up, Hunter pulled her onto his lap, as he began to kiss her, he let his tongue slide down her neck, leaving a thin path of saliva with it. Hunter lowered her onto the bed as he undressed her; Hunter shed his own clothes, as they slipped under the covers.

Stephanie woke not expecting Hunter to still be here, she quickly checked the time it was only 11:30am. Stephanie was still worried incase Shawn may catch them. Hunter looked at her; she smiled at him making him smile back.

"What are you smiling about" Asked Hunter

"I guess after everything that happened, I never thought we'd be like this"

"I know before we'd rather kill each other" Admitted Hunter

"What made you change your mind?" Hunter looked at her, god if he told her the truth what would she think, originally Hunter just wanted to screw her for fun, now he wasn't so sure, the sex was great, however he was starting to like her personality.

"I guess….I've always thought you where hot" Joked Hunter avoiding the real truth.

Steph got up putting her clothes back on, Hunter watched her, Steph didn't mind him looking at her, maybe because he's already seen her naked. Steph turned around giving him a grin; he sat up giving her his trademark smirk.

Stephanie rested her head on Hunter's lap, they where watching TV as Shawn came through the door. Stephanie casually sat up as to not arouse suspicion.

"Hey I'm back" Said Shawn kissing his wife "Hunter how did the show go"

"I won"

"I hope you messed that guy up" Laughed Shawn

"I think he tried to mess me up, someone needs to teach the guy how to wrestle" Shawn just laughed

"I'll make dinner then" Said Steph kissing Shawn's cheek, looking directly at Hunter.

After everyone had eaten Shawn and Steph sat down on the Sofa, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So have you done anything today" Asked Shawn

"Not really I've been mainly at home"

"Have you been out at all?"

"No but tomorrow I'll get the groceries" Stephanie yawned as her head leaned on Shawn's shoulder; Shawn held her close giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Fancy an early night" Said Shawn kissing the side of her temple

"Sure" Stephanie got up while Shawn switched the TV off; she went to the bedroom getting ready for bed. Shawn came in not long after; he took his clothes off leaving him in his boxers. He slid next to her wrapping his arms around her back, as he brought her close.

"Goodnight" Said Shawn turning the lamp off

"Night"

Stephanie lay next to Shawn as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	13. Doctor's Appointment

Stephanie sat in the Doctors office no words could pass her lips; she had been like this for several minutes now. It all began a few weeks ago, she had been feeling sick. Stephanie thought it was nothing, however Shawn insisted she get checked over, and now as she sat on the table, she couldn't form any words. The Doctor looked over at her concerned.

"Mrs. Michaels is everything ok?" Stephanie put her head down running her fingers through her hair, this couldn't be happening.

"I…this can't be happening" Said Steph hardly able to form a sentence, her head was spinning.

"Mrs. Michaels the tests are accurate your 6 weeks pregnant" Said the Doctor

Hearing the Doctor say those words cut through her, if she'd have been told a few month's ago she'd be overjoyed. However things had changed, and the only thing Stephanie could think of, was who the Father is. Stephanie hoped it was Shawn's it had to be, they'd been together recently. There was no way the Baby could be Hunter's, maybe she was just trying to convince herself that was the case. Stephanie got up and grabbed her bag, she slowly left the Hospital. Stephanie called a cab to take her home, Shawn should be home, he would have come however he had to work in the morning.

Stephanie opened the door expecting Shawn to be sitting there, however it, wasn't it was Hunter. He smiled and got up, she could hardly look at him, Hunter sensed her uneasiness and back away.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Hunter, by the look on her face it wasn't, she looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Stephanie felt tears build up in her eyes, she blinked making one drop.

"I…..have to go" Said Steph running into the bedroom, she quickly shut the door and leaned against it, how could have she been so stupid, did she think everything would be ok? Steph could hardly look at herself. Stephanie didn't know what to do.

"Steph is everything ok in there" Shouted Hunter

"Its fine" Stephanie decided she would have to tell Shawn, I mean there was a good chance it was his, and if she didn't tell him now he'd be pissed for not telling him sooner. Steph stayed on the floor, thinking about everything that she'd done.

Shawn came home taking his jacket off, he hung it up and threw his keys on the table; Hunter was sitting down eating his dinner.

"Hey Hunter is Steph home" Asked Shawn loosening his tie

"Yeah she's in her room"

Shawn smiled and went to the bedroom, he opened the door. Stephanie lay on the bed clutching the sheet, Shawn looked at her and sat beside her, he put his arm round her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Honey how did it go at the Doctors" Asked Shawn, Stephanie knew he'd ask, and she also knew she'd have to tell him about the baby, I mean the baby has to be Shawn's.

"I'm pregnant" Said Steph still not moving, Shawn was quiet for a moment before he turned her around. He smiled and began to kiss her; she kissed him back as her hands rested on his chest.

"Aw Steph that's awesome" Said Shawn kissing her temple "I'm gonna be a Daddy"

Shawn was so happy she wished she could feel the same, maybe she would if she was 100 sure he was the Father; Shawn helped her up and got her off the bed.

"Does Hunter know yet?"

"Erm…no" Said Steph being reminded of how complicated things where, Shawn held her hand as she followed him.

"Come on let's tell him" Shawn was grinning from ear to ear, he opened the door of there room, Steph tried to stop him however he wasn't listening.

"Hey Hunter we have some news to tell you" Shouted Shawn, Hunter got up from his chair and leaned against the wall, Shawn grabbed Stephanie's hand and smiled at her. "Where having a Baby"

Hunter stood there, by the look on his face he was feeling exactly the same as Steph, he glanced over at her as her eyes remained fixated on the floor.

"Congratulations" Said Hunter shaking Shawn's hand, he half smiled and grabbed his coat

"Hey where are you going man" Asked Shawn confused

"I….need….to be somewhere"

"Ok…." Said Shawn Hunter quickly shut the door as Shawn looked puzzled; come to think of it Stephanie was also very quiet since he'd got home.

"I'll be back soon I'm just gonna get some drink" Shawn kissed her cheek "We need to celebrate"

Shawn quickly grabbed his jacket and smiled, he was so thrilled Stephanie was pregnant; he knew how much she wanted a child. Shawn continued down the steps until he reached the main door. Hunter had waited around the corner; he had to know if the Baby was his, he went back to the apartment Stephanie was sat down.

"Is it mine" Asked Hunter chewing on his lip drawing a drop of blood

"I…..don't know"

"Shit……it can't be mine……Jesus" Hunter ran his hands through his hair, he felt sick he hoped it was Shawn's, there was no way he could be a Father.

"There a chance Hunter, we didn't use protection" Said Steph "Please Hunter I can't do this on my own"

"Fuck…..I have to go" Hunter quickly left he could barely look at her, Stephanie watched as the door slammed shut, she remained on the Sofa knowing she would have to do this on her own, and if Shawn ever found out.

Shawn arrived back with a bottle of Champagne, he didn't care that it cost him fifty bucks, Stephanie was more than worth it, this was the best news Shawn had heard in a long time.

"Here" Said Shawn lifting the bottle, he grabbed the bottle opener and started unscrewing the cork, it came off with a pop as some of the contests spilled slightly over the top. "One glass will be ok"

Stephanie held the glass feeling her hand shake, this would be the last drop of alcohol she could have until the Baby was born. Stephanie forced a smile for Shawn.

"Cheers" they toasted the glasses together and both took a sip, Stephanie was very concerned about what would happen. If there Baby was Shawn's everyone would be happy, however if it was Hunter's, that would cause major problems within her marriage. Stephanie would be too scared to do a DNA test; she didn't want to feel any worse if the results came out bad. Then Stephanie thought about Shawn, she hoped he never found out about her and Hunter, it would hurt him. Stephanie knew she would have to tell him eventually, however she didn't think he'd be able to take it right now. Shawn smiled at her realizing her mind had drifted, she smiled back hoping life wouldn't bite her in the ass.


	14. Where's Hunter

Stephanie was now three month's pregnant, Shawn had been spending more time with her, work had cut his shifts down. Apparently as soon as they found out he was an expectant Father, they where more than happy to give him less work. Shawn was home a lot more and taking care of her, Stephanie insisted it wasn't necessary; however it was nice of him to wait on her hand and foot. Though as great as life should be, she was worried about Hunter he'd gone missing, she hadn't seen him since he found at she was pregnant, she knew he was thinking exactly the same as her.

"Hey sweetie can I get you anything" Asked Shawn touching her stomach, he looked so happy; his hands ran circles over her stomach as he smiled at her.

"No I'm fine" Smiled Stephanie, Shawn put his arm around her kissing her gently on the lips.

"Y' know I hope he's ok" Admitted Shawn "I mean I know you didn't like him very much, but there was a good person inside of him"

Shawn was talking about Hunter; none of them knew were he was. Shawn couldn't understand why he would just leave, well at least without saying goodbye.

"He'll be fine" Said Steph half smiling, she hoped she was right

Hunter stumbled through the dark streets; he could barely stand as he used the brick wall for support. Hunter wondered why things had to be so complicated, why couldn't he keep his hands to himself, why did she have to get pregnant. Hunter thought back to when he was younger, the day which led to his downward spiral of pain.

_Flashback_

_Hunter was upstairs in his room he was ten years old, he heard his Father shout him down. Hunter got up and went downstairs, his Father had another woman on his arm. His parents had split up a few weeks ago, and since then he'd been inviting women back to the house. Hunter's brother Jake followed him down, he was 3 years older than Hunter and was the closest to him._

"_Boys I'd like you to meet Christine my Girlfriend" Said there Father Paul_

_Hunter looked at Jake, he could see the look of hurt in his eyes, neither of them where ready for this they wanted there Mom and Dad together. Paul looked at his Son's urging them to say hello properly._

"_Nice to meet you" Said Jake extending his hand, Hunter just ran upstairs and slammed the door shut; he wasn't ready for this, he just wanted things to return to normal._

_End Flashback_

Hunter sat up how could he ever forget that day that changed there lives forever. Hunter grabbed the bottle of Whiskey tightly in his hand; he made his way to an abandoned house. Hunter pushed the door open violently, this wasn't just any house, it was a house that brought back too many memories for him. Jake and Hunter used to come here a lot; Jake told him if he was ever scared to come to the house. Hunter hadn't been here for so long, he thought he'd never have to return to this place, he sat on a chair it was full of dust. Hunter unscrewed the top off the Whiskey bottle and took a long drink; the house was cold since it had been abandoned so many years ago. Hunter sunk into the chair taking another long sip, he could feel it burn his throat as another memory flashed through his mind.

_Flashback_

_Hunter made his way up the path, he couldn't remember how long he'd been out for, it was much better than staying in. Lately things had been very bad at home, Jake didn't talk to him much, and his Father was too wrapped up with Christine. Hunter wanted to live with his Mom, however she told him it was for the best not to live with her. Hunter walked through the door, his hood was up disguising his face, he immediately froze when he saw two police officers standing in the living room with Christine. He stayed near the door not wanting to go in._

"_Mr. Helmsley….Hunter right" Said one of the officers, Hunter nodded unsurely he wanted to run, what could they possibly want from him._

"_I think you better sit down" Said the other officer_

"_I'll stand" Said Hunter coldly_

"_There has been an accident……I'm terribly sorry" Hunter didn't want to hear anymore, he looked over at Christine who began to cry; he looked away and back at the officer._

"_Jake and Paul Helmsley where…." Explained the officer, before he could finish Hunter ran upstairs, he quickly threw some clothes into his school bag and hurried down the stairs. Hunter ignored Christine shouting him, as he ran not caring where he ended up, as long as it wasn't home._

_End flashback_

Hunter wiped the tears from his eyes, no matter how long it had been the pain was still there. It had been 11 years since he'd lost his Brother and Father, he blamed it on Christine, she had split the family apart, she moved in after only being with his Father for a month, he knew that bitch was trouble. Christine blamed Jake for being stoned at the wheel, he told her it was because of her, he had been stoned in the first place. Hunter then thought about everything happening now, he is convinced Stephanie is carrying his child something he isn't ready for. Hunter thought it would be best to leave and go to his Mothers, she told him anytime he had nowhere else to go, he could turn to her. Hunter rubbed his rough face he was starting to grow a beard, he couldn't remember the last time he'd shaved. He looked in his pocket, he didn't have enough money to go to New Hampshire, however he could call his Mother, maybe she could help him, he certainly needed it.


	15. Lost

A/N This chapter took me a few days to write, if not longer along with the fact I had minor writer's block, anyway I hope you like it, because the plot is really kicking in. So if you read make sure you review.

Hunter stood in the phone booth; it had taken him a few days to actually ring his Mother, he wished things weren't so messed up, this wasn't something little it was big. Hunter nervously dialed home; he impatiently waited for an answer drumming his fingers on the wall of the booth. He threw the receiver at the wall when the answer phone came on, Hunter had no where to go, he couldn't go back to the apartment, not after what he'd done. Hunter got out and shut the door behind him; he rubbed his hand over his rough face, as the prickles scratched his fingers.

"Hunter" Shouted Shawn quickly running over to him, Hunter just stood still he wanted to run, however his feet didn't seem to want to move.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Shawn, Hunter looked terrible his eyes where red, he stunk of Whiskey and had grown a thin beard. Shawn wondered why he'd just left, maybe now he would get an answer; he was concerned about Hunter, Shawn knew his childhood had been anything but pretty. Hunter was only 15 when he lost his Brother and Father, even after all these years the scars still remained, the hurt the pain. Hunter lived with his Mother until he was 18, anything was better than living with Christine.

"Where have you been I was worried about you" Said Shawn

"I'm going back to New Hampshire" Said Hunter

"What…..why Hunter has something happened? Is your Mom ok?"

"She's fine…….I have to go"

"No not until you tell me what's happened" Said Shawn "You can tell me"

Shawn touched his shoulder; Hunter wished he could however he couldn't. How could he tell Shawn? 'Oh by the way Steph is pregnant, but the baby might not be yours, yes that would go down well' thought Hunter. Hunter realized the truth would be the worst option right now, as much as it was wrong to lie; it was for the best for everyone's sake.

"I just need to be on my own now" Mumbled Hunter

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

"It's fine really" Stuttered Hunter he hated this, he wished Shawn would just drop it, it only made him feel worse. By the look in Shawn's eyes he wasn't buying it, he knew something was wrong, shame he was the one guy that could never find out.

"Look Hunter I know you said your ok but your not, please let me help you" Smiled Shawn "You can trust me……hell your like a brother to me"

Hunter shut his eyes tightly; he hated Shawn for saying that it only made things worse, Hunter was no brother to Shawn, hell he couldn't even keep his hands to himself.

"Come on Hunter let's go home………we'll talk about this" Said Shawn

"I don't think this is a good idea" mumbled Hunter

"Trust me it'll be fine, Steph will never know" Said Shawn touching his arm, Hunter felt a shiver down his spine at the mention of her name. It reminded him of the sin he'd committed; he was convinced the Baby was his. Hunter took a sip of beer, it made his throat burn as he clenched his teeth, he couldn't remember where he got it from. At the time he didn't care maybe he should have, his vision began to blur as Shawn's voice became more distant, Hunter felt his legs become heavy as everything went black.

Hunter's eyes slowly began to open; he looked around taking in the surroundings, they where familiar it was the apartment. Hunter quickly got out of bed searching for his pants; he threw them on and grabbed a T-Shirt. Hunter opened the door quietly, he had to sneak out he couldn't stay here.

"Hey you're finally awake" Said Shawn getting up of the Sofa

"What am I doing here?"

"I thought it would be best to bring you here" Said Shawn

"Shawn I said I was ok"

"Yes you say you are but obviously your not, Hunter why won't you talk to me" Asked Shawn

"Because there's nothing wrong with me Jesus" Shouted Hunter

"I don't believe you…….and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me" Said Shawn "Hell you where practically on the streets Hunter, your lucky I found you"

Hunter looked at Shawn, he couldn't tell him the truth about the real reason he left. Hunter didn't know what to do; he heard the door open. Steph walked through the door and kissed Shawn on the cheek, she looked at Hunter and froze, this was uncomfortable for both of them and Shawn didn't even know.

"Hey sweetie" Smiled Shawn kissing her cheek "How's my Baby" Shawn rubbed her belly gently with his hand, Hunter went outside onto the Balcony, for some reason he felt a little jealous. Hunter wished he was anywhere but here, however he had no other choice, if he hadn't bumped into Shawn earlier, he probably would have been on his way to New Hampshire right now.

"You found him then" Asked Steph

"Yeah he's not holding up to well, I wish I knew what was wrong with him, he's just so damn stubborn at times" Admitted Shawn

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"Steph have you seen him? He's not ok at all"

"Maybe you should just not mention anything just yet" Said Steph touching his shoulder "He'll come around I'm sure"

"Yeah I guess pressuring him won't do any good, just make sure he doesn't leave"

Shawn kissed her lips; she only hoped Shawn wouldn't make Hunter confess, that was the last thing she needed. Stephanie knew the moment Shawn finds out about this it is going to be ugly, not because what would happen to her, but also the Baby. Stephanie feared she'd be a single parent with nowhere to go, she couldn't rely on Hunter, hell the man couldn't even face up to his responsibilities, of being a Father. Her parent's would have more than a cow if they found out she'd cheated on her Husband, her Father was very old school on these kinds of things, he believed marriage was something sacred and to be honored, Adultery was unacceptable and a Sin. Stephanie hadn't realized Shawn had gone she knew he would be going to work in a few hours, she glanced outside through the glass window, Hunter was leaning over the wall looking down on the City.

"I have to go to work, keep an eye on Hunter for me, and make sure he doesn't leave…..I'll have to talk to him later" Said Shawn grabbing his coat "I'll see you later"

Shawn kissing her lips and belly, he smiled as he headed off to work. Stephanie looked back outside, Hunter turned around briefly she decided to join him; at least if they could talk things wouldn't seem so bad.

"Hey" Smiled Steph, she decided to be friendly, even though in reality she hated him for leaving her, I guess to him it was just another fling. Steph had to admit she did start to have feelings for him, I guess she was foolish to believe he felt the same way.

"So……"

"You should've got an Abortion" Mumbled Hunter

"…..what"

"Things would have been easier"

"For who….Jesus are you serious Hunter you think I'm going to give up my Baby" Shouted Steph

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation"

"The Baby might not be yours" Said Steph

"Might, you don't know for sure" Shouted Hunter brushing past her "Think about within the last 4 months how many times where you with me, and how many times where you with Shawn"

Steph put her head down he did have a point she had been with Hunter more, however that didn't mean the Baby was Hunter's, it had to be Shawn's they had been trying.

"The Baby is Shawn's" Said Steph defensively she didn't want to believe anything Hunter was saying, though it may have been the truth, she wasn't ready to face up to the possible reality that the Baby is Hunter's.


	16. Confessions

Steph continued to pack her bags; she had decided she needed to get away from everything. Now that Hunter was back she knew she couldn't stay, the only thing that concerned her was how she would explain this to Shawn, how could he understand. Stephanie went back to packing, as much as she hated lying to him it was for the best.

"What are you doing" Asked Hunter coming inside the room

"I'm leaving"

"What" Said Hunter

"I can't stay here, I'm going to my parents" Stephanie zipped up the bag and made her way to the door, she was stopped by Hunter who gripped her arm tightly.

"Your not going anywhere" Said Hunter

"Get your hands off me" Said Steph pushing him away from her

"No you can't leave me here with Shawn"

"Yes I can, maybe now you'll know how I felt when you left me" Shouted Steph

Shawn pulled his key out the door, it had been a long day at work he was so relieved when his shift was over. Shawn shut the door and pulled his coat off, he stopped hearing shouting coming from the bedroom, it sounded like Hunter and Steph. Shawn quietly made his way towards the bedroom and stood behind it, he didn't know what was going on, however needed to find out.

"If you leave what the hell is Shawn gonna think" Said Hunter throwing his arms up in the air, he wished he wasn't in this position; it was starting to give him a real headache.

"Shawn will understand I need some time away from everything" Said Steph clutching her bag, she was a little scared of Hunter right now, he was pissed off and that is never a good thing. She knew all about his temper, she had been in the wrong place many times before, and she felt she was in the same position again.

"You think going to your parents will make everything better……Steph you'll still be pregnant and hell if the Baby is mine"

Shawn was about to walk in until he heard about the Baby, Shawn felt his throat tighten as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Shawn wasn't sure what he just heard, could it be real or just some cruel joke. Shawn placed his hand on the wall as he tried to keep his balance, he was hurt, angry and betrayed by the two people who he really cared about, and the only people he truly trusted. Shawn quickly made his way towards the front door; he needed to leave before he did something he may regret.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Hunter they both looked at each other, Hunter quietly opened the bedroom door and looked outside; he was convinced he heard someone in the apartment. Hunter looked around he couldn't see anyone.

"Well……." Asked Stephanie resting her hands on her swollen abdomen, she was getting bigger now the Baby was growing.

"Nothing……." Hunters expression had changed it was a lot softer now, he didn't want her to leave, god things would go from bad to worse for them. Shawn would be asking questions, he knew how wrong it was, Shawn had no clue of there sin, but wasn't it better to keep quiet rather than hurting him.

"Look I'm gonna take a walk………just please don't leave" Pleaded Hunter, he knew she was trying to do what was best but leaving, it would only make things harder and Hunter couldn't let that happen. Stephanie watched him shut the door behind him, she wondered where Shawn was, and usually he was home by now.

Shawn left the bedroom once he had heard the front door shut, he hoped he could be alone for a while; he certainly needed some space after what he'd heard. Shawn made his way to the living room he was going to need a stiff drink, he stopped in his path when he saw Stephanie sitting on the Sofa, he wished she wasn't here because Shawn wasn't sure what he might do.

"Shawn I wasn't expecting you to be home I thought you'd where still at work I didn't here you come in" Said Steph "How long have you been back"

"Not long" Answered Shawn he clenched his fists tighter as he thought about the Baby possibly not being his, he wasn't sure if he could deal with his wife right now.

"Oh well I'll start dinner" Stephanie tried to pull herself up before Shawn stopped her; he had his hand gently on her arm.

"That won't be necessary" Said Shawn swallowing hard, he knew he could snap at any minute, he had to know the truth as painful as it may be, he had to know he was the Father of the Baby. "I need to talk to you about something"

"Shawn is everything ok" Stephanie touched his arm; she looked into his eyes she knew something was wrong, she could always read her husband well. Shawn cleared his throat as he began to loosen his tie; he wasn't sure how to say this however he had to know.

"It's about the Baby…….I…..you love me right" Asked Shawn

"What…..Shawn you're my husband of course I love you"

"And I satisfy you sexually right" Said Shawn looking at the floor, he hated to have to do this he loved her, but hated her for what she may have done.

"…..Yes"

"So you wouldn't cheat on me say with………Hunter" The compassion had gone in his voice now, Stephanie couldn't answer she just couldn't face this, it was too soon the Baby hadn't even been born yet.

"I….I…..don't know what your talking about"

"Save it…….I don't want to hear it…I know" Answered Shawn standing up, he went to the window watching the rain pelt against the window.

"How" Asked Stephanie, she held her stomach tightly as tears began to well up in her eyes, she blinked letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"I heard you before with Hunter he said the Baby could be his, I didn't want to believe you could do that to me, but looking at you right now I know it's true"

"I never wanted to hurt you Shawn"

"Was it just one time or where you having an affair" Asked Shawn pacing the living room

"We…..where together more than once" Admitted Steph putting her head down, she was ashamed of what she had done; she just wished she'd realized sooner.

"So when did it happen……when I was at work putting food on our table you where in bed with my best friend" Said Shawn he could feel his anger well up inside of him, the thought of his wife with Hunter was almost too much to bear, and the look on Stephanie's face only fueled it even more.

"I can't even look at you right now you make me sick, I should have known Hunter would do this, the guy can't keep his dick in his pants. How stupid of me to think he could change and Stephanie I though you were smarter than that" Said Shawn coldly

Hunter made his way up the stairs he needed to get away for a while; Hunter hoped Stephanie would change her mind about leaving. Hunter opened the door, it was odd that the door wasn't locked he went inside, Shawn was watching him while Steph had her head down, Hunter felt extremely uncomfortable he could sense the tension in the room, he was almost afraid to ask. Stephanie looked up at him he knew something was very wrong, Shawn looked pissed she was crying.

"He knows" Stuttered Steph

"Knows what" Asked Hunter looking at Shawn he had a feeling, things where about to get very ugly.

"About us"

Shawn looked at Hunter his usual cocky aura had gone; he didn't look so big right now.

How could you do this to me" Shouted Shawn "I trusted you and you repay me by sleeping with my wife" Hunter just looked anywhere but at Shawn, he couldn't look him in the eye.

"You bastard" Shawn punched Hunter making him fall back; blood began to pour from Hunters nose as he used his hand to cover it. Stephanie pulled herself up.

"Shawn don't please" Begged Steph she didn't like where this was leading, Shawn was so riled up right now who knows what he was capable of right now.

"Stay away from me" Shouted Shawn "Both of you can get out of my apartment; I can't look at either of you right now"

Hunter pulled himself up off the floor, he grabbed a jacket and got the hell out of there, he never thought he'd be so glad to leave the apartment.


	17. Broken

A/N Wow this wasn't an easy chapter to write, can I just say how happy I am DX has reunited, I marked out like I was 12 again, seeing them on Raw last week was awesome, and this week they were so on, from backstage pranks to the official reunion it was so cool. I know it's only supposed to be lasting for about 2 months but I think it will be worth it. Anyway I guess I got a bit carried away there lol, enjoy this chapter because I have a feeling the next one's will be very interesting.

Stephanie tiredly made her way up the driveway; this was the last place she wanted to be right now, Shawn had kicked her out she knew he was hurt, but to actually make her leave while she was pregnant, carrying her Baby there Baby. Stephanie knocked on the door she hoped her parents where in, she didn't know where else to go. She scrunched her eyes up the bright light from the house shone in her eyes; her Mother was standing there looking confused.

"Stephanie I wasn't expecting you" Said Linda "Come in"

Stephanie walked through the door towards the living room; her Father was sitting in his usual chair, he was still wearing his cassock, he must have only just got back from work. Stephanie sat down on the Sofa near him; he looked up and smiled at her.

"Can I get you a drink sweetheart" Asked Linda

"No I'm fine"

"So what are you doing here we weren't expecting to see you" Asked Linda "Everything ok"

"I….I"

Stephanie rested her hands on her stomach, she didn't know quite how to tell her parents about what had happened, and she knew they would be disappointed.

"Is the Baby ok" Asked Linda looking rather worried

"The Baby's fine…….it's….Shawn….he's….kicked me out"

"What" Shouted Vince rising from his chair "Has he hurt you?"

"No he……it's the Baby……he may not be the Father" Said Stephanie putting her head down, she couldn't look at her Father she knew he was angry, Stephanie could hear his heavy breathing, he was trying to control his emotions.

"So there's another man" Asked Linda also shocked by her Daughters confession, she had to remain calm for everyone's sake, not only that but her Daughter was pregnant.

"Well he was Shawn's friend and one think led to another and………I hate myself for it….I never wanted this to happen" Linda pulled Stephanie into her arms comforting her, she wanted to be there for her Daughter.

"You broke your vows to your husband, and also one of the Ten Commandments 'thou shall not commit adultery' what where you thinking" Stated Vince

Vince rubbed his temple how could his Daughter do this, was it his fault? Was he a bad Father, he knew that he wasn't always there but for this to happen. Vince sat back in his chair, there was no way he was allowing this to get out, he could only imagine what the church would think of this.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Asked Vince he joined his hands together, he could hardly look at his Daughter

"No only Shawn and……..Hunter" Answered Stephanie she hated this so much, having to tell her parents what had happened made her feel like a whore

"Hunter……..was he the same guy who was giving you problems" Said Vince

"We had a few disagreements"

"He better be supporting this child Stephanie" Said Vince

"Well…….he….he's gone"

"What……when……so not only does he get my Daughter pregnant but thinks it's ok to just leave, how could you allow this to happen? What where you thinking Stephanie, I thought I taught you to stay away from men like that. They want only want one thing and he got it from you, now your paying the price for you foolishness" Chastised Vince

"Vince that's enough, can't you see Stephanie is going through enough right now" Shouted Linda

Vince looked at his wife, he wished none of this would have happened but it had, his Daughter was pregnant and she wasn't even sure her husband was the father.

"Stephanie go to you room I need to talk to your Mother for a minute" Said Vince, god she felt like she was 16 again, Stephanie made her way to her room, she knew her Father was upset, the last thing she wanted was to upset him, he just hoped her parents would be there for her. God she couldn't do this alone, especially when things where so strained between her and Shawn. Vince heard the bedroom door shut, he waited for her to go upstairs.

"Vince was is the matter with you, do you know how much she must be going through right now, the last thing she needs is you shouting like that" Said Linda her voice was low, somebody needed to remain calm for everyone's sake.

"I know but I can't believe she would do this, she committed adultery Linda she committed a sin, I won't tolerate this"

"She's our daughter Vince" Said Linda

"I know………I just need some time to myself" Vince got up from his chair, he made his way to the front door and resting his hand on the handle "I'll be back later"

Linda watched on as her husband left, she could see the look in his eyes he was hurt, she hoped he'd come round soon, the last thing she needed was her family falling apart. Linda made her way up the stairs to Stephanie's room, she gently tapped on the door; at least she could be there for Stephanie, even if Vince wasn't right now.

"Hey there" Linda smiled; her daughter looked horrible mascara was streaked down her face; she was slowly rubbing her swollen stomach. Linda sat down on the bed beside her; she brushed away a stray lock of hair from Stephanie's face. Linda hoped Stephanie would talk it was awkward sitting there in silence.

"Mom what have I done" Said Stephanie her voice was raspy, tears ran down her cheeks. Linda watched her she hated to see her daughter like this, yes she'd done something wrong but it was her duty as Mother to be supportive.

"We all make mistakes" Said Linda

"My Baby isn't going to have a father and it's all my fault"

"It not your fault everything will be ok we're here for you, and Shawn will come round you just need to talk to him" Explained Linda "I bet he wants to get back together he loves you honey"

"Mom you didn't see the way he looked at me, he hates me because of what I did, I cheated on him but not with just some guy his best friend" Cried Stephanie as a new batch of tears shed

Linda brought Stephanie into her arms and held her, things were so complicated right now, she knew Shawn would come round well at least she hoped so, seeing her daughter so broken was killing her. Linda stayed with her for a while until Stephanie drifted off to sleep.

Shawn stirred in his sleep the alarm had woken him up, Shawn rubbed his eyes and grabbed his pants, he quickly glanced at his clock it read 10:30am, he couldn't remember the last time he stayed in bed so late into the morning. Shawn thought it must have been before he married Stephanie, Shawn felt a pain in his chest as much as he hated her for what she did, he couldn't deny he still loved her. They'd been married for 2 years, he wished things could go back to the way they where, but the truth was they couldn't, she had cheated on him with another man. Shawn had thought about forgiving her, god he needed her so much she meant so much to him, being away from her was killing him, but she was pregnant with a child he wasn't sure was his. Shawn didn't think he could live with the fact the Baby may not be his, holding a child he didn't create with his wife. Shawn thought about Hunter, god how much he hated that bastard, he'd ruined everything, his marriage, his chances of a family with Stephanie. Shawn wished he'd left Hunter to rot, the guy was already fucked up, he was a selfish asshole only intent on making people suffer, he was foolish to think he could change him.

Shawn walked through to the living room; it was so quiet without Hunter and Stephanie, Shawn sat down on the sofa, he ran his fingers through his long brown hair, he glanced at the phone he knew he'd have to talk to her sooner or later. Shawn picked up the phone the sooner they spoke the better, he just hoped he was making the right decision.

Stephanie made her way up the stairs to Shawn's apartment, she was given hope when he rang earlier, maybe he was giving her another chance she could only hope so, if not for her but the Baby's sake. Stephanie finally reached the door, she would be glad to sit down the Baby was getting bigger and heavier, she gently tapped on the door and awaiting an answer.

"Hi" Smiled Stephanie, Shawn didn't say anything he barely acknowledged her, he moved out the way to let her pass. Stephanie sat down on the sofa holding her stomach, Shawn sat opposite her she wondered how this conversation was going to go, so far her hopes of reconciliation looked unlikely.

"I think we need to talk" Said Shawn "About us"

Stephanie nodded she wasn't sure what to think right now, she'd never seen Shawn so distant; he would hardly look at her.

"You know how much I love you Stephanie we've been married for 2 years, and even though we had our ups and downs, deep down I guess I knew you where the one" Said Shawn, Stephanie smiled yes he still loved her surely he is taking her back after that confession, I mean if he hated her he wouldn't have said that.

"But I don't think we should be together right now" Said Shawn

"Shawn…..but"

"I can't trust you right now, I love you still but I hate you for what you did, your carrying another man's child Stephanie" Said Shawn

"I know and I made a mistake I'm sorry"

"But it's not good enough is it how can I raise someone else's Baby, I just can't do it, I can't look at the Baby without being constantly reminded of how you cheated on me" Said Shawn "Maybe if you weren't pregnant I may be able to forgive you"

"Shawn if I could take back what I did I would, but……"

"You can't that's the thing…….I think it would be best for you to just leave" Said Shawn, he turned away not wanting to see Stephanie's tears, he didn't think he could look at her upset. Shawn knew it was harsh but she had cheated on him and got pregnant, and to him he just couldn't forgive and forget.


	18. Changes

Stephanie smiled as she placed her 1 year old son Cameron in his crib; she smoothed down his blonde hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. He laid his head on the pillow placing his small thumb in his mouth, she watched him drift off to sleep clutching tightly to his blanket. Stephanie picked up one of his toys and placed it on the table; she saw her mother's shadow in the doorway Stephanie made her way towards the bedroom door leaving it slightly ajar.

"How is he" Whispered Linda

"He's fine he's just gone"

Linda smiled making her way downstairs, Stephanie followed behind her as they entered the living room, she had been staying with her parents since Cameron had been born. Stephanie thought at the time Shawn would have taken her back, a month before he was born they began talking again, trying to fix there marriage, Shawn said he would give it a go. Stephanie would never forget the day he was with her in the hospital, it seemed like only yesterday

_Flashback_

"_That's it Steph just a little more" Encouraged Shawn, she was gripping his hand tightly, after a few more pushes the Baby's head was out. The Baby cried as the Doctor cut the cord._

"_Congratulations it's a boy" Said the Doctor handing Stephanie her new Son, Stephanie held onto him a kissed his cheek, Shawn looked at her and smiled giving her hope everything would be ok._

_End flashback_

Stephanie thought things we really looking up for them both, finally they could move on and forget Hunter even existed that was until they got home, Cameron was only a few days old, she had finally been released from the hospital, she would never forget the look on Shawn's face, it still sent a shiver down her spine. Shawn told her he couldn't look after Cameron, he couldn't raise another man's child, she pleaded with him to stay and that Cameron could be Shawn's, but they both knew it wasn't true Cameron looked like his Father, he looked like Hunter. Even as a Baby they only needed to look in his eyes and they saw Hunter, she knew it was hurting Shawn, but in reality it was hurting her more, she had made a mistake she had lost her husband because of a stupid fling. Stephanie had to be reminded everyday of it; she was a single parent looking after her Son alone, it broke her heart to know that Cameron would never know his Father.

Hunter sat down in his living room; he had not long got home from work he was a fireman, it was funny a couple years ago he wouldn't get a job to save his life, let alone be a fireman risking his life everyday. It all happened when he met Joanie, she had showed him that life wasn't about screwing every woman in sight, getting drunk and claiming benefits. She had showed him so much more, he'd really grown up since meeting her, even his mother was proud of him.

"Hey Baby there you are" Smiled Joanie kissing him lightly on the lips

"Hi" Smiled Hunter

"I've got some really good news"

"Oh really" Smirked Hunter wrapping his arms around her waist, he began to place tiny kisses on her neck "And what might that be"

Hunter's breath felt hot as it brushed against her skin, she was glad he was in the mood for sex, but she wanted to tell him the good news first, she smiled and gently moved away from him, she stayed loosely in his arms.

"Well since were both off this week I thought we could go to New York, I mean you promised me we could go shopping" Smiled Joanie, she looked confused he didn't look happy at all, she thought he would like this by the look on his face he didn't.

"Baby is everything ok" Asked Joanie

"I…don't think we should go" Said Hunter nervously chewing on his lip, this was the last thing he wanted, it was only a reminder of the asshole he once was, not only that be he was sure he had a kid Joanie didn't even know about.

"What Hunter we agreed to this, you said we could go….what's changed that"

"……I just don't think it's a good time to go that's all" Said Hunter, he placed his big hands on her upper arms, he began rubbing then, Hunter leaned in for a kiss only for Joanie to move out the way.

"No Hunter we agreed to this you can't just go back on your word, you promised me" Signed Joanie

"I know but we can go some other time ok" Smiled Hunter, Joanie looked at him coldly he knew she was pissed about him changing his mind, but Hunter couldn't go to New York what if he saw Stephanie. Hunter hadn't told Joanie about that he knew she wouldn't be impressed, he had shirked his responsibilities, he had left Stephanie alone to look after the child his child. Hunter had never forgotten about her, he did care about her even when he was screwing her for fun, it was a game to him god he hated what he'd done, he really was an asshole back then. Then there was Shawn, he'd been so good to him letting him live with him, all Hunter could do was sleep with his wife, he heard the bedroom door slam shut, he really pissed her off he realized he'd be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

Stephanie made her way into Cameron's room; it was nearly 8 in the morning and way too early to get up, she would have stayed longer if her Son wasn't making such a noise.

"Cameron" Smiled Stephanie, he pulled himself up and smiled at her, his arms where in the air waiting for her to pick him up "Let's get you dressed"

Stephanie balanced him onto her hip; she placed him on the changing mat and took his PJ's off, she was really tired after taking on a job at a store, she worked nights since during the day her parents where at work, they offered her money but she wanted to do this on her own, she didn't want to have to rely on her parents for support all the time. Stephanie knew she had made some mistakes recently, getting pregnant by a man that didn't give a damn about her; she hated Hunter for what he'd done to her, though she'd never regret him giving her a beautiful Baby Boy. Hunter was the mistake not Cameron.

"Stephanie would you like me to get him dressed" Asked Linda, she was worried about her Daughter she hardly slept, she got like maybe 4-5 hours sleep a day, it wasn't good for her they all knew.

"I'm fine mom I can do it" Smiled Stephanie, her eyes where heavy and she was exhausted but it didn't matter, all that mattered was herself and Cameron.

"Well if you need anything I'll be downstairs" Smiled Linda

Stephanie looked at Cameron his tiny hands where clutching his foot, she put his socks on a picked him up, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and carried him downstairs.

Hunter woke up when he heard a cupboard door slam, it sounded as though Joanie was still pissed at him, Hunter pulled back his hair and went inside the kitchen.

"Joan look I know I promised that we'd go to New York but……" Said Hunter he didn't know what to say, god she couldn't find out the truth it would kill her

"But what Hunter…..what's changed" Joanie pushed past him, she couldn't understand why he didn't want to go, he seemed ok with it a few weeks ago.

"Nothing"

"Well if it's nothing then why can't we go" Shouted Joanie "I mean if you didn't want to go then you should've said when we first started talking about it"

"I know…..I do want to go" Said Hunter nervously playing with his nail, he sat down on the Sofa.

"Then what's the problem" Asked Joanie

"We'll be leaving the house for a few days and it's our first week together for a while, I guess I thought we could have spent it here" Lied Hunter

Joanie knew he was keeping something from her, she could see it in his eyes she really wanted to go to New York, by the look on his face she knew he was giving in, he always did.

"So you'd rather be at home" Asked Joanie

"Well…….I guess it would have been nice………but I know how much you wanted to go to New York so we can go"

Joanie smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Hunter sat there quietly it was the last thing he wanted to do, god he was going back to New York, god help him if he bumped into Stephanie. Hunter hated himself for leaving her, back then all he cared about was himself, it had been a year and a half since he last saw her, even though he had changed he knew she would still hate him.


	19. Ghost Of The Past

"I think that's all of them" Shouted Hunter shutting the boot, Joanie sat in the front of the Hummer waiting for Hunter, she rested her purse on her lap the drive wouldn't last too long, they hoped to arrive in New York by about 3pm.

The car journey was quiet, deep down Joanie knew Hunter was keeping something from her; he'd been so quiet and withdrawn over the past couple of days, she couldn't even entice him into the bedroom, she knew how much he loved sex. Joanie glanced over at him; he looked deep in thought, she was afraid to touch him in fear of rejection.

"Hunter everything's ok between us right" Asked Joanie touching his hand it was clammy, strange because it wasn't even warm outside, it was actually cold.

"I'm fine" Said Hunter his voice seemed cold, either that or her it was her imagination, she knew she had pushed him into for going to New York with her, but she didn't know what had changed, he seemed fine with it a few weeks ago.

Vince made his way into the house he quietly shut the door behind him, he peeked inside the living room, Stephanie was lying on the Sofa fast asleep, she looked exhausted he really wished she'd slow down, the last thing Cameron needed was no Mother, he already had a sorry excuse for a Father. Just thinking about Hunter made his blood boil, the bastard couldn't even support his child, let alone acknowledge his existence, if Vince ever met him he'd more than give him a piece of his mind, god he hated him. Vince went upstairs to check on Cameron, he quietly opened the door noticing his Grandson was already awake chewing on his blanket.

"Hey Cameron let's get you out of here" Smiled Vince picking him up, he shut the door on his way out and headed towards the kitchen, he placed Cameron in his highchair.

"I wonder when the last time your Mommy fed you" Said Vince, Cameron just smiled and starting hitting the table, Vince grabbed a bib from the drawer and placed it on Cameron.

Hunter and Joanie had finally arrived at the hotel, it had been a three hour drive they where both glad to be here, well Joanie was Hunter still didn't like this one bit, he was scared of bumping into Stephanie or worse Shawn, though Hunter was sure he could take him he was bigger now a lot bigger.

"I'm gonna check us in at reception" Smiled Joanie kissing his cheek, he half smiled before going round to the boot, he grabbed there bags and locked the car up. It looked as though it was about to rain; he quickly made his way inside the hotel, Joanie had checked them in, she motioned him over so they could go to there room, it was on the third floor. Joanie inserted the key card and opened the door, they had paid a lot of money for the room and they certainly weren't disappointed.

Hunter placed there bags on the floor, he turned around quickly when he felt her smack his ass, she approached him placing her hands on his broad chest, she had that look in her eyes of pure lust, he knew what was coming unfortunately for her he wasn't in the mood.

"So….that bed looks pretty comfy…fancy testing it out" Said Joanie seductively

"I'd love to but….I think I better have a shower first" Lied Hunter quickly making his way towards the bathroom, he shut the door before she could continue her advances, he quickly ripped of his shirt and pants and got inside the shower, the hot water beat against his chest and back, he didn't know how long he could keep fighting Joanie off she was already suspicious, though he couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't tell her he had a kid somewhere in New York.

Stephanie woke up, she quickly looked at the clock it was nearly 7, she had to be at work in an hour, she went upstairs checking on Cameron, he was fast asleep her Mom or Dad must put him there, she didn't mean to sleep through the afternoon, however she was pretty tired before, and did feel better after her little nap.

Stephanie quickly got dressed for work; she didn't exactly enjoy working at the store, however the money was good and that seemed to be all that mattered. Stephanie reapplied her make up and checked herself in the mirror, despite her nap earlier dark circles were still present round her eyes, she knew she was doing too much; she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to work" Shouted Stephanie

"You've not had anything to eat though" Shouted Linda

"I'll be fine"

"Stephanie" Said Linda making her way into the hall Stephanie had just gone, Linda wished her Daughter would slow down, she sighed and went back into the kitchen, Vince was sitting at the table.

"Was the matter" Asked Vince looking up

"I wish she'd slow down"

"I know but there's nothing we can do but be supportive and look after Cameron" Said Vince "Now if you'll excuse me I need to plan this Fun day for the church"

"You're still going ahead with it"

"Well of course this money is going towards charity and a little bit towards the church" Smiled Vince giving Linda a kiss on the cheek

Hunter lay away in bed, he glanced over at the clock it was nearly 11, Joanie's arm was over his abdomen, he gently moved her arm and got out of bed. Hunter grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on, he glanced over at Joanie who was mumbling something in her sleep; he grabbed his top and pulled it on, god he was so hungry he didn't eat much earlier.

"Where are you going" Asked Joanie waking up, Hunter cursed himself how would he explain

"I'm just going to the store, go back to sleep" Said Hunter

"If you're going to the store can you get me some water" Asked Joanie now fully awake

"Sure I'll be back in a bit"

"Love you" Said Joanie

"Yeah…….love you too"

"So how has your day been Hun" Asked Steven, he also worked nights with Stephanie, they where very good friends, he had light brown hair and blue eyes, he was gay and not afraid to speak openly about it, he was usually trying to hook her up with a guy.

"It's been ok" Smiled Stephanie

"So how is Cameron driving you up the wall again?"

"Well I'm trying to get him to walk, other than that I think he's trying to wreck my parent's house" Joked Stephanie

"Well all 1 year olds are like that Steph" Laughed Steven "I mean he's ready to explore the world"

"Don't I know it"

"I'll have to come and visit him again Steph, I've not seen him for a while" Said Steven sipping his soda

"I think he'd like that" Smiled Stephanie

"Hey less talking more working" Shouted Will there boss

"But there's no one here" Said Steven

"Yes but as far as you know we could have a bus load of hungry customers on our way" Shouted Will

"At midnight"

"You never know……anyway get back to work I don't pay you to talk" Said Will

"Ok" Said Steven giving him a fake salute, he picked up a magazine and began to read it.

Hunter pulled the key out of the ignition, he glanced at his watch it was 12:15 he made his way inside the store, it was quiet though he didn't expect it to be anything else, it was past midnight and only drunks where out now.

Hunter grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he didn't really intend on going to the store, but since Joanie wanted some water he had no other choice. Hunter made his way towards the checkout, he froze when he realized who was behind the counter he silently cursed himself, of all the people he could have bumped into it had to be her, the one person he never wanted to see again was right in front of him looking into his eyes .

There he stood the man who had given her so much grief over the last couple of years, he looked different that aura of confidence he once had was gone, not only that but he looked older now, his arms were a lot bigger, his once shaved face now had a thin neatly trimmed beard on it. He actually looked speechless, surprised, almost as if he was dreading this moment. Stephanie took a deep breath she wanted to run, she wanted him to suffer for everything he put her through, he had left her when she needed him the most or more like her child, there child god this couldn't be happening to her not now, not here. Yet another part of her was glad she had seen him, she hadn't seen him for so long, her feelings for him began to resurface, as much as he was an asshole with her, there was something that always had her coming back for more.

He wanted to run just leave forgetting this had ever happened, but he couldn't his legs wouldn't move him, almost as if fate wanted this to happen, he knew it was a bad idea coming to New York, damn him for allowing Joanie to get her way, yet on the other hand he was glad he saw her, she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her, despite dark circles under her eyes. He knew there was no way he could just leave now, he slowly made his way towards her his hands were shaking he tried to remain calm and composed, he placed the water down and said the only word that could escape his lips.

"Hi"


	20. The Truth Hurts

A/N Well I decided to post this chapter a bit early, I was originally going to wait until Saturday but I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger so I decided to post it earlier. I'm half way through Chapter twenty one so who knows it may be up sometime on Saturday here's hoping :) For those (if any) who are reading my other story "Another Life" it's currently on hold but I don't know when it's getting updated, I've not really been working on it recently and though I'll never leave a story unfinished just don't expect an update anytime soon. I am working on a new story kinda so look out for that one in the future. And one final note if you read my story be sure to leave a review, I really appreciate them and it also gives me feedback if you like the story or not. Well I've rambled on a bit haven't I, I better be quiet now and just let you read the chapter.

Stephanie just half smiled, god he had some nerve to think she would welcome him with open arms, she checked out his items while Steven placed them in a brown bag.

"That'll be $4.27" Said Stephanie, Hunter just looked at her she was giving him the cold shoulder, though he didn't blame her after what he'd done, he was surprised she hadn't had him thrown out yet, he took his wallet out of his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill.

"So…….how are you" Stuttered Hunter

How nice of him to ask how she was feeling, she didn't want to feel so bitter but him leaving her with there child had really killed her. Stephanie didn't love him but she was thinking more of Cameron, she was still dreading the day she'd have to tell him why he doesn't have a Father, or why his Father couldn't face up to his responsibilities.

"I'm fine" Said Stephanie coldly

"I'm glad you're doing well" Smiled Hunter

"Steph I'm just going to get something from the back" Said Steven leaving he sensed they'd probably want to be alone, he didn't exactly know who this guy was, but whoever he was clearly they had a history together.

There was an uncomfortable silence neither of them knew what to say to one another, it was approaching 2 years since they'd last seen each other. Hunter rubbed the back of his neck he really wanted to talk to her, though he wasn't sure if she'd let him. He had really messed up back then if he could go back in time he would, he really wanted to ask about his kid but he was afraid of her reaction it would only be a reminder of the asshole he'd been.

"So do you work here everyday?" Asked Hunter

"I have Sundays off…….I should really get back to work"

"Of course…….maybe we could talk sometime" Said Hunter he knew that was risky proposing that, but he couldn't just leave things the way they where. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, mainly about his kid he didn't know if he had a Son or Daughter.

"Hunter I don't think that's a good idea"

"Steph…..I know I messed up but"

"Messed up that has to be the understatement of the fucking century" Snapped Stephanie she didn't mean to come off so cold but she couldn't help it, by the look on his face he was going to give her the same treatment.

"Why do you always have to be so fucking cold, I was trying to be nice to you all I wanted to do was talk"

"There's nothing I want to say to you"

"I thought maybe you might have grown up over the last 2 years, but your still the immature bitch you once where" Shouted Hunter

"Fuck you Hunter"

Stephanie watched him leave that hadn't gone well at all, she didn't mean to snap at him but she was too tired to deal with his insincere bullshit. She had heard it all before he had this way of charming women into his bed, that's all he wanted from her a quick fuck, well there was no way she was making that mistake again. Yet as much as she wanted to believe he was still the womanizing bastard he once was, there was something different about him the moment she looked into his eyes she saw regret. She didn't want to believe he actually regretted leaving her but something told her he did.

Hunter slammed the door shut of his hummer, god why did she have to be so damn awkward, though it didn't help matters any when he snapped back at her. He couldn't leave things like this he just couldn't, even though she obviously didn't want to talk to him, that wouldn't stop him trying again. He would be back tomorrow and hopefully they may be able to be civil to one another, part of him knew this was his fault, maybe if he hadn't been such a dick back then he would have at least been apart of his kid's life.

"Ok its 5:30" Shouted Steven

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief she was so glad to finally be able to go home, after that rather uncomfortable meeting with Hunter she had just wanted to get out of the store.

"It's ok I've got your coat" Smiled Steven helping her put it on "And your bag"

"I could have got it myself"

"I know but I was getting my stuff so I thought I may aswell get yours" Said Steven

"Thanks"

"So do you need a ride home?"

"Isn't it out of your way?" Asked Stephanie

"Steph you're a friend, besides no buses run this early in the morning I can't have you walking home it's freezing out there"

"You win" Laughed Stephanie

They both got in Steven's car Stephanie was kind of relieved she didn't have to walk home, he was right about it being freezing though it was nearly November, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"If you don't mind me asking who was that guy you were talking to earlier" Asked Steven he wasn't sure if asking her was wise but he wanted to know who he was, whoever the guy was clearly had a history with Stephanie.

"That was Hunter……Cameron's Father"

"Oh I see…..and you've not seen him for a while have you" Asked Steven glancing away from the road momentarily

"Nearly 2 years……..he hasn't even met Cameron"

"Do you want him to see Cameron?" Said Steven

"I don't know when he was living with me and Shawn he was such an asshole, yet sometimes he could be pretty nice"

"How did you feel when you saw him?"

"…..nervous….but that's only because I've not seen him for a while" Stuttered Stephanie

"That's natural to be nervous meeting someone you've not seen for a while what did he want anyway?"

"He wanted to meet up sometime this week which means he either wants to fuck or actually talk" Said Stephanie

"And you're not going?"

"I snapped at him and I didn't mean to it's just I'm so damn tired, and then we started arguing, so no I doubt I'll see him again"

"If he really wants to talk Steph he'll be back trust me" Smiled Steven touching her shoulder he parked the car next to the curb "Here we are"

"Thanks for the ride"

"No problem I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

Stephanie made her way up the drive to the front door; she wondered why the living room light was on it was nearly 6am her parents didn't usually get up for another hour. Stephanie grabbed the keys from her bag and unlocked the door, the kitchen light was on she locked the door behind her put her bag down and went into the kitchen.

"Mom what are you doing up?" Asked Stephanie

"Well it seems your Son decided he wanted his breakfast at 6 in the morning" Smiled Linda

Stephanie smiled smoothing down his hair; it was so soft as she ran her fingers through it.

"So how has he been?"

"He's been fine apart from getting me up in the middle of the night" Said Linda making him smile "Why don't you go to bed I can take care of him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine you get some rest" Said Linda

"Ok well I'll see you later Mom and you to mister" Said Stephanie kissing Cameron's warm cheek

Hunter lay wake in bed he thought getting a bit of fresh air would have done him some good but it hadn't, if he hadn't seen Stephanie he would have felt better, god why did he have to bump into her. Then again who was he kidding it was bound to happen sooner or later, fate always seemed to do this to him. He just wished he could have talked to her properly; he wanted to say how sorry he was for leaving her back then. Truth be told at the time he was scared, he was 26 years old and was an expectant Father, not only that but he'd betrayed his best friend his head was all over the place it was impossible to make the right decision. Unfortunately he feared it was too late to make amends with her, she had already made her decision it was obvious after there little meeting earlier she wanted nothing to do with him.


	21. Smoothing Things Over

A/N I had this chapter written and ready to be posted on Saturday, I would have posted earlier but completely forgot about it. As I mentioned before I'm working on a new story, I almost have the first chapter done so hopefully I'll have it up soon.

Hunter had been sitting in his car for 15 minutes now he wanted to go in but he wasn't sure how she'd react. Yesterday didn't go very well then again it was past midnight. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel he decided to go in, he hoped she'd be in a better mood today it was his last chance if she shirked him today then that was it. He hoped they could have a talk, he managed to convince Joanie to stay out all day, well he ended up giving her $200 to spent on clothes, she was more than willing to go out once he showed her the green.

Hunter got out of his car it was freezing, yesterday was cold but today was even colder, he grabbed his leather jacket from the seat and slipped it on.

"Where do you think your going?" Shouted a man, Hunter turned around he froze when he realized who he was, it was Shawn.

"…….Shawn" Said Hunter he half smiled at him, fate was really testing his patience now.

"What are you doing Hunter?"

"I was just getting….something" Lied Hunter rather casually putting his hands in his pockets; he realized how lame that sounded afterwards Shawn obvious didn't buy it

"Don't lie to me"

"What makes you think I'm lying to you" Said Hunter

"I know Stephanie works here……you think you'll go in there and she'll forgive you Jesus Hunter"

"She has my kid" Mumbled Hunter

"Yeah the same kid you turned your back on" Shouted Shawn "Her family hates you they think you're a piece of trash"

"I don't care I can't not know my child"

"Maybe you should have thought about that a few years ago or maybe you should have learned to keep your hands to yourself"

"I'm sorry" Mumbled Hunter he was looking at the ground

"Your sorry……yeah and I'm sorry I let you near my wife"

"You're still together?" Asked Hunter he was trying his best not to lose his temper the last thing he needed was an argument with Shawn.

"No we split up a few years ago we still talk and keep in contact but nothing more" Sighed Shawn his voice was a lot softer now

"I never wanted this to happen you know, I acted like a total dick…..I want to make things right Shawn"

Shawn wanted to believe Hunter was being sincere but a little part of him was still in doubt, he had two sides to his personality a nice Guy and an arrogant prick. Shawn knew if Stephanie found out about them talking she'd more than have a cow, Hunter was still a sore subject amongst them despite being Father of her Baby she had told Shawn she never wanted to see Hunter again.

"You want to make things right but do you really think she'll trust you? You abandoned her with a child Hunter, that's not something you can just forget" Sighed Shawn "I mean you could still be the asshole…..and to be honest I wouldn't trust you either"

"Cameron come on I know you can do this" Encouraged Stephanie for the past 10 minutes she had been trying to get him to walk, she knew he could do it he was just being lazy today, perhaps picking that up from his Father. She was thinking about Hunter again, she really felt bad for snapping at him this morning he was being nice and she shot him down. Then again how many times had he treated her like shit, she had lost count the amount of times she'd been on the receiving end of one of his outbursts.

Stephanie helped Cameron stand up by holding onto his small hands, she slowly let go hoping he would walk a few steps instead he just sat down and smiled at her. She heard the doorbell ring she picked up Cameron and balanced him on her hip; she made the short trip to the front door.

"Dad what are you doing home and I thought you had your Key?"

"Well I thought I did but I think your Mother must have taken it, hey how's my Grandson" Smiled Vince

"He's fine what are all these people doing here" Asked Stephanie noticing the group of people making there way towards the front door

"Didn't your Mother tell you that I'm planning the fun day remember it's less than two weeks away"

"I must have forgotten" Smiled Stephanie

"If it's a problem I'm sure we can find somewhere else to do it"

"No Dad you don't have to besides Cameron will be having his nap soon"

Stephanie smiled and went back into the living room she picked up some of Cameron's toys and put them away, she watched as the group of people all sat round in the living room on the Sofa's. One particular lady approached Stephanie smiling.

"Reverend I never knew you had a Grandson?" Smiled the lady

"Yes" Said Vince sitting on the Sofa, it was Mrs. Jones she was always being nosy and was known to go out of her way to find out what everyone was doing. He was surprised she didn't know, or perhaps she was trying to get more information to gossip about. Vince just hoped she wouldn't ask about the Father, the last thing himself or Stephanie needed was to be caught in an awkward moment. Vince went through to the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

"Well I must say he's beautiful how old is he?" Asked Mrs. Jones

"Fourteen month's" Smiled Stephanie

"Is he walking yet?"

Stephanie wished she'd shut up what was this twenty questions, she would love to walk out right now, but her parents had always taught her how rude it was to do that. It was times like this that she wished Cameron would start crying at least she could leave without seeming rude, he wasn't though he was sucking his thumb and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Not yet but were getting there" Said Stephanie

"None of my children were still crawling at that age I had them walking just before they turned one, and my Grandchildren where the same, you know you must be strict with them or else they'll fall behind, you don't want your Son to be an underachiever" Stated Mrs. Jones

The bitch had some nerve saying that, who the hell was she to tell her how to raise her Son. Stephanie was ready to give Mrs. Jones a piece of her mind until Vince came back through into the living room he sensed the tension and gave her a look to let it go. Stephanie smiled and took Cameron upstairs it was time for his nap now, he was already falling asleep in her arms all she had to do now was place him in his crib without disturbing him too much.

Hunter was sitting in a restaurant for the past hour he had been having a long talk with Shawn, despite everything that had happened between them they seemed to be at peace. Shawn was a lot more relaxed with him now, throughout the hour they had been smoothing things over, Hunter had told Shawn how he was feeling deep inside, and how sorry he was about everything that happened. Shawn had accepted his apology and right now things where like old times again, though the past couldn't be erased they where trying there best to move on.

"So you have a girlfriend now" Said Shawn returning to the table

"Yeah"

"Does she know about Stephanie?" Asked Shawn talking a sip of beer

"I've not got round to telling her yet"

"She'll have to know Hunter you can't keep this a secret especially if you want to meet him" Said Shawn

"Him……..I have a Son?"

"Yeah Cameron he looks a lot like you Hunter" Smiled Shawn

Shawn saw the look of happiness on Hunter's face, despite hating Hunter for ruining his marriage he was willing to forgive him. Hunter wasn't the same man he was before he seemed to have grown up a lot well to Shawn at least, also Shawn knew the right thing to do was let Hunter meet his Son, Shawn however couldn't help but feel a little jealous, it was supposed to be him Fathering Stephanie's child.

"Anyway I best be off" Said Shawn standing up

"Wait….I am sorry for costing you your marriage, if I could have turned the clock back would've done" Admitted Hunter

"Yeah…..but that's all in the past now things happen for a reason……I'm sure it was for the best"

Shawn made his way to the door and left the restaurant; he zipped his jacket up and placed his hands in his pockets, he had forgiven Hunter something he thought he'd never do. Hunter had seemed so sincere he also had a look of regret in his eyes, it was obvious he wanted to meet his Son and make things right.

Hunter remained seated at the table he didn't expect to be on speaking terms with Shawn again, though it was nice to be able to talk to him losing Shawn as a friend killed him. Shawn was like a brother to him they had been so close until Shawn found out about the affair, he probably wouldn't see Shawn again though even if that was the last time they ever saw each other, he was glad that they cleared the air.


	22. Church Fun Day

A/N I'd just like to say congratulations to Paul and Stephanie Levesque on the arrival of there new daughter Aurora Rose Levesque, I know they'll make great parents and I am thrilled for them both.

Vince carried the last of the boxes to the car today it was the church fun day, after two weeks preparation everything was done. Since it was a charity event Linda had prepared some sandwiches, while some of the church regulars made cakes and cookies.

"Ok that's everything" Shouted Vince shutting the boot

Linda and Stephanie made their way towards the car Linda was holding Cameron, while Stephanie placed his stroller in the back. It was going to be a long day for them all the last thing she needed was him getting tired and grumpy. Stephanie got in the back taking Cameron and placing him in the car seat, after fastening him in they headed for the church.

Vince drove the car as close to the church as possible the event was starting for another few hours, however he needed to make sure everything was ready and ran smoothly. Vince parked up and got out the car to get the boxes, he was quickly greeted with one of the other organizers who had a clipboard with him.

"Reverend everyone is here apart from Mrs. Jones" Sighed the man, he ran his fingers through his short brown hair, she did always need to do things on her time.

"Ok she should be here soon let me know when she arrives would you" Said Vince

"Not a problem Reverend" Smiled the man

"Oh and one more thing you couldn't help me with these boxes could you?"

"Of course" Said the man putting his clipboard down momentarily

Hunter pulled up outside the apartment he wasn't sure Shawn still lived here but right now he didn't have much choice, he had to find Stephanie before it was too late. Today would be his last day in New York so it was vital he didn't miss this opportunity. Hunter ran up the stairs to the apartment it was on the third floor, he could have taken the elevator but it seemed too long and running seemed quickly.

Finally Hunter reached the apartment he banged on the door hoping Shawn would answer, after a few minutes someone came to the door.

"Jesus Hunter where's the fire" Said Shawn rather agitated it was 10am usually he was up by now; he rubbed his head wondering why Hunter was here.

"I have to see Steph where does she live?" Asked Hunter still trying to catch his breath

Shawn looked at him curiously even though Hunter seemed a changed man he was still a bit weary, he wondered if people like that could really change and never go back to the way they where.

"Shawn" Shouted Hunter

"Yes of course I'll just write it down" Said Shawn being knocked out of his thoughts, he went through to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper. Hunter smiled at Shawn taking a look around he glanced over at the dining room table, he remembered having sex with Stephanie on the table. Shawn had been at work as he looked at Shawn he felt guilty, what he did was totally wrong back then he didn't deserve Shawn to be nice to him now.

"I am sorry for what I did" Mumbled Hunter putting his head down he was ashamed of what he'd done, Shawn finished writing the address down and approached Hunter.

"That's in the past now Hunter" Shawn half smiled

"I ruined your marriage"

"Yeah but things happen for a reason, besides I've met someone else now" Smiled Shawn "Anyway here's the address"

"She lives in a house how can she afford one?" Asked Hunter scanning the piece of paper

"She lives with her parents…..Hunter I have to warn you her family hates you" Admitted Shawn

"I don't care I have to see her"

Hunter placed the piece of paper in his jean pocket he thanked Shawn before running back to his car.

Stephanie and Linda where inside the church, Linda was making sure they had enough food to go around while Stephanie was sitting down with Cameron on her lap. He was playing with a toy train shaking it, the toy made all different sounds from the movement. Vince came through the door he looked rather stressed he approached them looking at his watch, the event was supposed to be starting in just under thirty minutes.

"Is everything ready Linda?" Asked Vince taking a seat next to Stephanie

"Yes everything is fine you need to calm down" Said Linda

"I know but I just want everything to go well we've had weeks of planning, and if all goes well this could become a regular thing" Explained Vince

Hunter looked out the window he was down the right street now all he needed to do was find the house number, he continued down the street counting the numbers down on the doors, finally he saw it. Hunter parked the car just outside the house he quickly got and took in the surroundings, he'd never met her parents nor seen her house, it was pretty big he just hoped he could see her. It was his last chance and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip.

Hunter opened the gate and walked down the long path, there was no car on the drive he hoped her parents where out he didn't really want to have to face them. Shawn had mentioned that they hated him which was understandable. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell he looked on the ground moving his feet, he was really nervous something he wasn't very often. He was more concerned about how she'd react to him coming here; she didn't exactly welcome him with open arms on their last little meeting. Then again he had really messed up back then.

He knocked again hoping someone was in, or maybe Stephanie was actually at home saw him and decided against opening the door.

"Steph are you in there?" Shouted Hunter through the letter box "Look I really need to talk to you"

He continued shouting but got no answer she must be really pissed at him or she is indeed out, he sighed in frustration this couldn't be happening to him, he leaned against the door wondering what he could do next.

"If you're looking for Stephanie she's out with her parents" Shouted Mrs. Jones

"Where" Asked Hunter looking up at the old lady he brushed his jeans off approaching her

"The church is having a Fun Day today"

"Which church?" Inquired Hunter

"St Peter's……who are you by the way" Asked Mrs. Jones

"….Just an old friend"

"I see well that's where they are…..I'm headed that way now I can lead you there" Offered Mrs. Jones

"Thanks" Smiled Hunter he made his way back to his car, he hoped he could find her before her parents found out about this.

Hunter finally arrived at the church he wished that lady could drive quicker, it was only 10 minutes away yet 45 minutes later they had finally arrived. Once he had parked his car he smiled at the lady before heading inside, the place was packed making it harder to find her. He made his way through the crowd of people, it was mostly children running around playing, it made him more determined to find her he had to meet his son.

"Mom I'm just going to take Cameron out for a bit of fresh air" Said Stephanie placing him in his stroller, he had been falling asleep in her lap she grabbed his blanket and placed it over him. Stephanie opened the door and pushed him somewhere more quiet; there was no way she would be getting a 1 year old to sleep anywhere else. She gently rocked him trying to get him to sleep she glanced down at him, his eyes where closing, it would only be a matter of time before he went to sleep.

"Steph" Mumbled Hunter she looked up at him, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She watched as he cautiously approached her he looked nervous both where afraid to speak.

"I need to talk to you" Mumbled Hunter he could see the look of anxiety in her eyes "Please just for five minutes then I'll leave"

Stephanie nodded she watched as he sat down next to her, he clasped his hands together he looked nervous.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I do care about you I guess the only thing I'm good at is screwing things up" Admitted Hunter he looked at Cameron he'd fallen asleep, he cautiously touched his small hand it was so warm "I'd really like to be a part of his life, I know I haven't been there for him much actually I've not been there for him at all"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to apologize" Said Stephanie "Hunter are you sure this is what you want"

"Of course it is, I can understand you not trusting me though there is no excuse for what I did" Admitted Hunter putting his head down

Stephanie at first wasn't sure whether to forgive him she was thinking more about her son than anything else, the last thing she wanted was letting Hunter into there lives only for him to leave a few months later. Though something in his expression reassured her that he wouldn't, there where some many what ifs right now, then there where her parents they hated Hunter and would no doubt put a stop to this. Stephanie realized though nothing had to happen between them maybe they could just be friends, on the other hand she had to admit the thought of being in his bed again gave her butterflies, hell the man was nothing short of amazing in the bedroom, maybe that's why she was so willing to cheat on her husband well ex husband now.

"I'm starving perhaps we could get something to eat" Said Stephanie, she had so many questions she wanted to ask him, it may have only been lunch but she had to know if he'd generally changed or if he was putting on a façade.


	23. Wasted Time

A/N Wow two updates in one day I certainly didn't think I'd be able to do that lol, I'm hoping to update this story every Friday, I know I said that last week but I tried and well I wasn't inspired enough then. Today everything seems to be flowing nicely. I'm making a start on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up on Friday, remember if you read review, it only takes a few moments of your time, and if you have time to read then you definitely have time to review ;)

Hunter reached for the key card in his pocket his lips momentarily left Stephanie's he wasn't sure why this was happening, they had originally only meant to go out to lunch just for a talk, however as soon as he offered for them to talk more in private this happened. He placed the key card in the door and unlocked it. His lips once again met hers as they walked through the hotel room he kicked the door shut with his foot. There was no mistaking the hunger in her eyes she wanted this just as much as he wanted her, he led her to the bed allowing her to sit on the end. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his tanned, toned muscular body, Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off him he was even more perfect than she remembered. Without another second to waste her lips once again met his she felt him guide her down to the mattress, she rested her hands on his back rubbing the soft skin, she could feel the muscles in his back tense while his eager hands roamed her fully clothed body. Hunter worked his way down to her neck he could taste her perfume as his tongue touched the sensitive skin of her neck triggered a moan from Stephanie. He moved his hands to the front of her blouse ever so slowly he began unbuttoning it revealing her creamy skin. She sat up momentarily taking the rest of her blouse off she smiled at him before lying back down on the bed. He placed his big hand on one of her breasts touching her through the satiny material; his other hand worked the back of her bra unclasping it making it come undone.

"God I missed you" Breathed Hunter taking her lobe in his mouth, she dug her fingers into his back as he began working his way down her body to her breasts. He licked her creamy skin. He moved his hand in between her legs gently rubbing her, she bit down on her lip feeling his fingers touch her ever so delicately. She carefully began pulling down his jeans along with his boxers Stephanie wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, her question answered as he brought his lips back up to hers, she gasped as he slid inside of her for what seemed like forever. He gently began to rock her resting his hands on the mattress to support himself he looked deep into her eyes as his pace began to quicken, it had been so long since this had happened yet it seemed as though they'd never been apart. He continued to keep his quick pace as he began build her up. His lips met hers as he kissed her softly his tongue gently brushing against her own. Finally they let go he slowed down his pace resting his head against hers, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

Stephanie awoke she glanced down at the clock it was only 4:30am, she could feel his heavy arm resting on her side. She ran her hand along his thick bicep touching his smooth skin she still couldn't believe what had happened. Stephanie thought this would never happen again after him leaving her and the baby, though Hunter seemed to have changed, she still wondered if she could trust him fully. She didn't want him to upset her or her son if he where to leave again, she felt his arm move from her side as he began to stir, he opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"Hey how long have you been awake" Asked Hunter pushing back his long hair

"Not long"

Stephanie pulled the covers tightly to her chest she grabbed her clothes from the floor and began to dress.

"So…….." Said Hunter letting the sheet fall from his chest "What happens now"

He had to ask, he had to know where he stood, he was confused about everything. They had talked over lunch however Stephanie never mentioned him seeing Cameron. He thought they where getting somewhere until she suggested they talk more privately, he wondered if them sleeping together had changed things. Hunter looked at her he was never very good at reading her thoughts, well unless she wanted to fuck.

Stephanie finished getting dressed she rubbed her neck avoiding looking at him, she was confused about everything she never thought this would happen again, not only that but what would her parents think. She had lied to them earlier saying she was meeting up with an old friend, they had kept their questions to a minimum, if only they knew that the "old friend" she was seeing just happened to be the father of her son.

"Steph….." Asked Hunter he half smiled at her before getting out of bed, he threw his clothes on before joining her

"I need to think about it" Replied Stephanie

"What's there to think about?" Said Hunter

Said Hunter he was getting tired of this shit why couldn't she give him a straight answer, she needed to think about things yet she had no problem jumping in bed with him. He often wondered if she was playing with him, it was times like these he wished she'd been straight with him instead of playing games.

"A lot of things Hunter I can't just let you in my life again, this isn't about me this is about Cameron" Said Stephanie picking up her bag

"He has a right to know who his father is…….I'm not asking for us to be together I just want to be a part of his life" Admitted Hunter "I admit I made a mistake I shouldn't have left you, but at the time we weren't exactly close Christ we were having an affair. Things with Shawn where pretty fucked up what did you expect me to do"

"You could have at least taken responsibility Hunter, you left me with our son because you where to chickenshit to face the truth"

"Christ how many times do I have to say I'm sorry, I can't change the past but I can make the future right" Said Hunter running his fingers through his hair the best way to deal with Stephanie was for him to not lose his temper.

"You don't even live in New York"

"I can move back I'll just ask work for a transfer guys do it all the time"

Said Hunter "I just…….I want to make things right"

Stephanie looked away he knew he was getting through to her she looked back at him she wasn't sure what to do, she had to make a decision now either she let him see Cameron or she deprived Hunter of seeing his son. She didn't think she could live with herself if she didn't give this a chance, she wasn't going to overanalyze anything more like see how things go.

"How do I know your not going to leave after a few month's" Asked Stephanie

"I'm not the same person I once was, I made mistakes back then some I can't even make right. I have an opportunity to be a part my son's life I'm not going to throw that chance away" Smiled Hunter

Stephanie watched him he didn't even seem like the same man who got her pregnant two years ago, it was what scared her the most what if he wasn't being genuine what if this was all an act. Though looking in his eyes right now she could tell he was being sincere it was something she hadn't seen very much.

"When are you leaving New York" Asked Stephanie

"I don't know to be honest"

"Well if your not doing anything at the weekend then I'm sure we can arrange something" Said Stephanie getting up

"That sounds good, I was serious about coming to New York you know"

"Yes well how about first we see how things go at the weekend, here I'll give you the address" Said Stephanie she quickly jotted down the address on a piece of paper before giving it to him, Hunter looked it over before smiling at her.

"Thanks for this…..Steph"

"No problem I'll see you Sunday at two"

Hunter let himself out he glanced again at the note the address seemed unfamiliar, it certainly wasn't the place Shawn had told him, he just hoped this was real and that she wasn't playing with him. If only she knew how badly he wanted he wanted to see his son, Sunday couldn't come any quicker for him.


	24. A happy family?

Hunter groaned hearing the alarm clock go off he slowly got out of bed turning it off, he sat up putting his feet on the floor it was 9am in the morning. He wanted to make sure he arrived in New York in plenty of time, today was a big day for him he was meeting his son properly for the first time.

"Baby what are you doing?" Asked Joanie stirring in her sleep

"I'm going to New York to meet up with Shawn"

Hunter rubbed his eyes getting off the bed, he hated lying to her but he had no other choice. He was dreading telling Joanie the truth it would kill her to know that he had been lying about this, she had told him she wanted to start a family somehow he didn't see that happening, as soon as he told her about Cameron and Stephanie things would change perhaps even they'd break up. Hunter shook those thoughts out of his head he couldn't be thinking like that, he had to see how things went today before he starting thinking about the future. He made his way through to the bathroom for a shower.

"Did you have to leave so early" Mumbled Joanie pulling the covers over her head

"I'm sorry babe but I promised I'd meet Shawn" Shouted Hunter from the bathroom he threw a black shirt on along with a pair of blue jeans "I'll be back later ok"

Hunter pulled the covers away giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he grabbed his jacket and the car keys before making his way to the car.

Hunter had finally arrived at the address Stephanie had provided for him, he was a little nervous mainly because he was meeting his son, not to mention he was worried in case Stephanie decided to change her mind it would kill him if she did. He switched the engine off before getting out of the car he looked once more at the piece of paper with the address on. He shut the car door and made his way up the path to the small building he assumed she had lived in an apartment, by the address she had given him.

Hunter opened the door and went inside he got the elevator up to the second floor the building only had two floors in it. Once the elevator opened he began looking for the door number she lived in, it was right at the end as he stood outside. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Hunter hi come in" Smiled Stephanie holding the door open for him, he smiled back going into the apartment his face dropped when he saw another man holding his son. The man looked oddly familiar he was pretty sure he'd seen him before.

"Steph do you want me to feed him before I go to work" Smiled Steven balancing Cameron on his hip, sensing a bit of hostility she decided it would be better to do it herself.

"That's fine you get to work I can take care of things" Smiled Stephanie

"Ok well I'll be back at around about eight, later Steph oh and nice meeting you Hunter" Said Steven passing Cameron over to Stephanie

Hunter waited for him to leave before he spoke he wondered who the hell that guy was, though whoever he was he knew his name.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked taking his shades off

"That was Steven he lives here"

"I see……..can I hold him" Asked Hunter

"Sure" Smiled Stephanie she passed him to Hunter who sat him on his lap, Cameron looked so much like his father, she just hoped things worked out and Hunter was serious when he said he'd be there for his son.

"I'm just going to heat his dinner up" Smiled Stephanie

"Ok" Hunter grabbed one of Cameron's toys and passed it to him, the connection was there between them, usually Cameron didn't like her leaving the room however he was fine with Hunter, almost as if he knew he was with his father. Stephanie didn't want to get ahead of herself they needed to take things slow right now, there was a lot of history between them something they couldn't just get over.

Stephanie heated up the soup she grabbed two slices of bread and waited for the soup to heat up. Once it was done she tore up the bread and put it inside the bowl along with the soup, she grabbed a spoon from the drawer and headed back inside the living room.

"How has he been?" Asked Stephanie grabbing a bib on her way

"Fine" Smiled Hunter

"After he's had his dinner he usually has a sleep"

"Cool" Smiled Hunter

There was an awkward silence neither knew what to say to each other, even when they where living together for the most part they where at each others throats, or jumping in bed together. Stephanie pushed that thought out of her mind she had to stop thinking about him like that. Though she couldn't deny the moment he walked in here she hadn't wanted to rip his clothes off, he was gorgeous today his hair was tied back and he was wearing tight blue jeans with a tight black shirt. Why couldn't he have treated her better before, then again they weren't exactly dating and she was married at the time, but still he left her with a child, their child.

"Steph" Said Hunter putting his hand in front of her face she hadn't realized she'd phased out "You went in your own little world there"

He was smiling at her god he was gorgeous really she was screwed, she wanted to believe it was because she hadn't been with anyone for a while but deep down it was something more, she wanted him

"Oh I was just thinking about something" Said Stephanie she grabbed the bowl of soup mixing the bread in

"What" Asked Hunter

"I was just thinking that Cameron will be walking soon" Lied Stephanie he nodded standing Cameron up, he was a bit shaky however managed to stand with the support of Hunter holding him up.

Stephanie checked the temperature it was cool enough, she passed the bib to Hunter motioning him to put it on Cameron, she placed him on her lap since it was soup she would have to feed him. Steven would have a cow if the carpet got dirty, she found that amusing he was obsessed with dirt even the little bit was a problem for him.

"Do you need a hand" Asked Hunter she had to admit it was a bit awkward trying to feed him while he was on her lap, she nodded passing him the bowl.

After fifteen minutes Cameron was finally cleaned up and ready for his late afternoon nap, she placed him in his crib he was pretty tired today and no soon after she'd put him down he was gone.

Stephanie made her way back into the living room Hunter was sitting there with his hands on his thighs, she took a deep breath before joining him, she was going to be alone with him for a couple of hours, she wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I want to do this again" Admitted Hunter "I want to actually get to know him"

"I think he'd like that"

"Well he is my son and although I haven't been there for him at all I want to change that, I don't want him growing up wondering who his father is, I lost my dad when I was fifteen" Admitted Hunter

Stephanie had never heard about this she was shocked to say the least, he'd never mentioned this before she wondered if Shawn knew about this he must have done.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be it was a long time ago I've moved on" Said Hunter dismissing her comment "Anyway I should probably go"

"You don't have to" Stated Stephanie

"It will take me a few hours to get home with the traffic and everything, maybe I could come again next week"

"Of course"

"Thanks again for this" Smiled Hunter he learned in for her cheek however she moved so there lips brushed against each other, he made no effort to move instead pulling her closer to his hard body. His lips soon left her going straight for her neck he tasted her perfume, he guided her to the wall lifting her leg up, his hand crept up her leg touching the bare skin. She tugged his shirt out from his jeans attempting to take it off, he stopped her pulling away she looked confused he couldn't does this yet at least until he'd talked to her.

"I think it would be best not to do this right now" Sighed Hunter looking down he could see the look of disappointment in her eyes, she agreed despite wanting him he was right they couldn't rush into things. She had to stop doing this it wasn't good for either of them, it was a bad idea for things too go to fast between them especially with there history.

"Anyway I'll see you again next Sunday" Said Hunter

"Of course see you next week" Smiled Stephanie

Hunter left the apartment he looked back one last time before heading down the stairs, there was something he had to do now and it would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.


	25. Honesty Is The Best Policy

A/N I updated! I hope this chapter isn't too bad I haven't updated this for awhile, I'm off this week so I'm hoping to finish another chapter of Forbidden which I'm half way through. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, now I'm off to watch Raw ;)

Hunter sighed he wasn't looking forward to facing Joanie this evening, especially when she found out the truth. It had been three days since he'd visited Stephanie and Cameron and now it was time for him to come clean about everything. He just hoped she didn't dump him he was still in love with her despite being confused about Stephanie, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them, they'd had sex a few weeks ago the same thing almost happened a few days ago. What was she playing at? Wasn't she supposed to not trust him? He took a deep breath going through everything he needed to say. Hunter heard Joanie coming in he clasped his hands together, she smiled at him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Baby I thought you weren't going to be back til later" Inquired Joanie placing her bag down she threw her coat of hanging it up

"They swapped my shift" Said Hunter

"Is everything ok?"

"I need to talk to you about something" Sighed Hunter she sat opposite him folding her arms, he wasn't quite sure how to tell her. He grabbed her hand smiling at her this was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but he had to tell her the truth sooner or later she would find out.

"I haven't been totally honest with about something" Said Hunter

Joanie was confused she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about; his head was down looking at the carpet he was avoiding eye contact. Though he had been rather quiet over the past couple of weeks, ever since they'd come back from New York he'd been so withdrawn which was totally unlike Hunter.

"What are you talking about" Asked Joanie a little worried about what she might discover

I haven't always lived in Connecticut………a few years ago I lived in New York it's how I met Shawn" Explained Hunter

Joanie nodded feeling his grip tighten she knew he was about to tell her more, by the sounds of things it had something to do with Shawn.

"I was in a pretty bad way and well Shawn was there for me he let me stay with him in his apartment, however he wasn't the only one living there Shawn was married" Said Hunter "At first I really hated her but then we…….slept together and we kind of had an affair"

"Well that's in the past right…….what does that have to do with us" Said Joanie

"I….she……she got pregnant"

Hunter felt her hand slip from his grasp, his throat went dry he knew she had figured it out, he just hoped she'd be a little understanding and they could be civil about this, though judging by her body language it would be anything but that.

"Please tell me she got an Abortion" Said Joanie

"Not exactly"

"So you have a child somewhere in New York?" Shouted Joanie she had quite the temper on her at times

Yes…….I have a son

"You didn't think of telling me this, where you ever going to tell me this or where you just going to wait for him to turn up on our doorstep" Shouted Joanie

"It wasn't like that I wanted to tell you but it's complicated"

"I can't believe you'd lie to me like that there was me thinking we could start a family, well you don't need one you already have one"

"What are you trying say? Just because I have a son doesn't mean we can't be together" Pleaded Hunter he couldn't end things like this, as much as he cared about Cameron he didn't want to hurt Joanie

"Oh really that's easy for you to say Hunter, we both know things won't work out"

"How can you be so sure when we haven't even tried" Said Hunter

"Because I just know that's why" Spat Joanie "What about his mother how do you feel about her?"

Hunter didn't really know how he felt about her, so much had happened between them, yes they'd had sex a few times but he wasn't sure if it was meaningless sex or something more. He looked into her eyes she was waiting for his answer, if he wanted to save their relationship he'd tell Joanie he had no feelings for Stephanie.

"You care about her don't you….have you been sleeping with her" Snarled Joanie "You bastard you have haven't you"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry…I thought you where different though it looks like you're just another asshole that's jerked me around" Shouted Joanie

"I never wanted this to happen and I still want to be with you"

"Yeah well I wish we could too but you've hurt me, you lied to me not only about your son but having an affair with his mother"

"I slept with her once I wouldn't exactly call that an affair" Defended Hunter

"But you where still with another woman while you where with me"

Joanie ran into the bedroom quickly grabbing her things, she opened the drawers emptying out her clothes. She was too angry and hurt to think straight, she couldn't believe he'd lie to her, the same man she wanted to marry and start a family with. After Joanie had grabbed her belongings she zipped her duffel bag up.

"I'm leaving" Said Joanie

"Baby come on now don't do this"

"Don't Baby me I can't even look at you, as far as I'm concerned were finished" Shouted Joanie closing the door behind her.

"Fuck" Said Hunter

Hunter never wanted things to end like this he wanted to be honest with her; little did he know she wouldn't take it so well. He was so confused he didn't want to end things like this with Joanie, yet at the same time he wanted to be with his son and Stephanie.

Hunter took a deep breath running his hands through his blonde hair he was foolish to think things would be easy from now on, he knew she was blowing off some steam, though even if she did take him back things would never be the same again. He had a kid with another woman to her he already has his family.

Stephanie finished buttoning up Cameron's shirt, she glanced at the clock Hunter was due here any minute now. She wasn't quite sure how to approach him, last time they where together he seemed a little distant, and well when she suggested they go into the bedroom.

Stephanie wondered if he was still interested in her, she had been mad at him when she first seen him again, however when she saw how good he was with there son she realized he was the arrogant asshole he once was. Hunter had grown up then again both of them had. There was a light tap at the door once again Stephanie had managed to convince Steven to go out and give them some alone time. He wasn't too keen on the idea at first, however after a bit of persuasion he caved.

Stephanie picked up Cameron balancing him on her hip she made the short trip to the front door. Stephanie opened the front door smiling at Hunter he looked tired and completely drained, she knew something was wrong. Stephanie feared this worst perhaps he came here to tell her he wanted nothing to do with her, or he was married and already had a family.

Hunter half smiled touching Cameron's small hand it looked tiny compared to his own.

"Can I come in?" Asked Hunter

"Yes of course"

Stephanie moved out the way letting him pass, he unzipped his leather jacket sitting down on the sofa. He was so exhausted, since Joanie had walked out he'd been trying to call her, he must have left about 50 messages on her message manager. Despite the amount of messages she still hadn't called him, he didn't want to leave things like this he just couldn't.

"Hunter is everything ok?" Asked Stephanie placing Cameron on the carpet, he crawled around looking for some toys to play with.

"Yeah it's fine…….I'm just a little tired" Hunter half smiled at her, he interlinked his fingers together

"Look Hunter if you don't want this……."

"No I do I just…….I had to take care of a few things and once everything is straightened out then I can think about moving closer" Explained Hunter his throat felt like sandpaper, he really wanted to be honest with her however it was hard. He'd always cared about Stephanie even more so than Joanie, sometimes he thought it was because she had his kid. Deep down he knew he was only kidding himself, he just wished things weren't so complicated right now.

"That would be good" Smiled Stephanie

Stephanie could tell something was up she wanted to know what was bothering him, last time he came round he seemed so happy she wondered if it had anything to do with before he left. She still wondered if he wanted her or maybe he didn't, maybe he just wanted to be there for Cameron or maybe he felt guilty about leaving her a few years ago. Stephanie was so confused right now she didn't know what to think anymore, she just hoped everything would sort itself out soon.


End file.
